


I Still Do

by flippednique



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Crime AU Sorta, Divorced!Malec, Human, M/M, Magnus trying to win Alec back, Secrets, They get sucked into the Crime Ring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippednique/pseuds/flippednique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Alec and Magnus have been divorced for five years. They were only married for three. </p><p>Alec has most definitely moved on with his life. What was Magnus doing back here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One With The Party

 

Alec had half the mind to throw the champagne flute he'd been nursing for nearly an hour now. What was he even doing holding this? He'd promised himself that he wouldn't drink tonight, no matter how dull and dragging the party would be. And that's when he saw it, the flash of blue on dark tresses, the shimmer of glitter on tan skin.  

The source of his misery and apparent impending alcoholic tendencies.  

"Magnus Bane." Jace whispered the name, in a voice that lacked much feeling. It sounded dead, broken, flat, old news. And yet it sent shivers down Alec's spine, his poor heart driving into a frenzied drumming against his chest.  

He subtly pressed a palm, soothing it with small circles against his suit. A passing waiter caught his eye and he downed what was in his flute before grabbing for a fresh and new one. Like the woman hanging off of Magnus' arm. If he could even call her that.  

"She can't be older than eighteen," Jace followed the fashionably late couple as they moved through the room, greeting patrons with dazzling white smiles. "Nineteen at the most."  

Alec swallowed down a laugh that so desparetely wanted to escape his lips, it was hard so he pushed it down with more liquor. "I don't care." 

The blonde gave him a look that screamed at his lies, but nothing vocal had been given, which Alec took gratefully. He would suffer whatever Jace wanted him to hear later, at home, where there were no prying eyes, listening ears, and flashing cameras.  

"How long did we have to be here?" He grumbled sulkily.  

"Do you want to leave?" Jace gave him a considering look. "We don't really have to be here."  

Against his will, Alec's eyes flashed to the left, where he'd been discretely following Magnus' every move. The other man was standing by the many cocktail tables, glass of scotch in his left hand, his date's hand in the other. Alec gave a shaky breath, his stomach clenching as if he'd just been punched in the gut. 

"Yeah," He stammered out. "I... I don't wanna be here anymore. I want to go home."  

Jace nodded. "Okay, let's take a few more pictures then go. Izzy owes us for coming to this stupid thing anyways."  

"It's not stupid," Alec followed his sort-of-brother as they wove through the other guests dressed to the nines in six-inch heels and sparkling Rolex watches, he smiled despite himself as paparazzi followed their every move, asking questions that would never be answered.   

Up ahead, he spotted the man of the hour, a familiar face beside him, diamonds on her neck and wrists sparkling. He couldn't stop Jace from powering forward, and so just changed direction himself. Once he was close enough, Alec accepted the hand extended to him and shook it firmly, testing the other's grip. Whether or not he approved of Meliorn was yet to be seen, but so far, he didn't seem too bad. For the record, anyone who could handle his sister would probably be a force worth to be reckoned with.  

"Bored already?" Izzy hummed as she watched their exchange. "Big brother, you aren't as fun as you used to be."  

"That's what happens when you come to be my age." Alec joked, accepting yet again another flute from his sister.  

Izzy rolled her eyes, sipping from her own flute and gave him a look. "You're twenty-eight Alec, don't act like you're eighty-two."  

"That's basically asking me to act like a child." Alec pursed his lips. "You wouldn't love me if I wasn't myself."  

"True." Izzy nodded empathetically before a laugh pulled from her lips. She squeezed Meliorn's arm, kissing his cheek before she transferred her hold onto Alec's arm, gently guiding him away from the center of attention. Brother and sister walked through the hall, murmuring underneath their breaths before they made their way into a more private room, small but comfortable.  

Izzy took the opportunity when they were alone, "I'm so sorry about this, Alec. I didn't know he would be here."  

"Don't worry about it." Alec ran a hand through his hair, messing it up. "Do you think I could head home now? I think I need to sleep, or maybe put a few hours on the treadmill. Or work on my right hook. Just... I don't wanna be here."   

"Where'd Jace go?" Izzy asked, but she nodded as worry practically took over her features. "Do you want me to get you a car?"  

"I drove here." Alec assured her. He licked his lips. "You don't mind? I know how important this is to you."  

Izzy waved a hand, clearly unaffected. "I don't actually want to be here myself, but since Meliorn is leading this art exhibit, I just have to be here. Supportive fiance and all that."  

"You don't have to go through with this Izzy." Alec told her for what might have been the thousandth time. "You don't have to chain yourself to someone you have no feelings for."  

"It's not like that at all." Izzy gave a delicate shake of her head. "Alec, I love you and you know that someone's gotta make little Lightwoods soon, or else Mom and Dad won't be any more pleased than when Jace took that week off to lounge in the Caribbean."  

"I love you too." Alec kissed her head fondly at both his siblings. "But that doesn't mean you have to sacrifice so much for us. I'm older than you."  

"That doesn't mean zilch, Alec." Izzy's eyebrows narrowed slightly. "It's not as if you're the only one who can make sacrifices. Besides, Meliorn is a good person. It could be worse."  

"Yeah..." Alec heaved a sigh. "I just wish you wouldn't marry just so that Mom and Dad can be happy."  

"Such wise advice. My ears may be deceiving me, but those words, they sound so oddly familiar."  

Alec froze, and not just because Magnus had caught him unawares, but because Izzy had accidentally backed into him, a stiletto clad heel slamming down on his foot. It took maybe a second, maybe longer just because the man in front of him still somehow had the power to take his breath away, before the pain sunk in and he gave a short hiss underneath his breath.  

Magnus was looking at him, in that way that showed he thought Alec was adorable. "You still make the best impressions. The Chairman looked _exactly_ that way when I left him for this party earlier this evening. It's not like I could have brought him with me. He'd be bored to death."  

Alec said nothing, fighting the urge to nurse his foot. He stared ahead, willing to keep standing. He would not be brought down by women's shoes.  

Magnus had other ideas, waving a lazy hand in the air. He snapped his fingers and gestured at the door he'd left open where a waiter was standing with a tray of drinks. "Place those on a table will you, and then bring a chair for our friend, he's injured."  

When the waiter did as he was told and returned, Alec sunk into the velvet seat. He nodded in thanks, but leaned back woodenly, gaze blank, eyes dull.  

"Come now, Alexander. There's no reason to pretend to be immune to pain. Let us mere mortals be on your level." Magnus' glittered eyes shone under the light as he tilted his head. He had another glass of scotch in his hand. "What? Nothing? Not even, a simple hello?"  

More silence and tension, broken by Izzy's clearly staged laughter. The hollow sound brought Alec back to his senses and he looked away from eyes so brown-gold they were almost yellow. He cleared his throat. "Hello."   

Magnus' smile grew wider, if barely. "Five years ago, that would have come with a kiss."  

"That was before." Alec's gaze snapped back at him. "What are you even doing here? I thought you were in Indonesia."  

"So cold." Magnus stood tall under Alec's gaze, eyes so blue they could almost freeze him there. "Fine, I'm just visiting a friend."  

"Meliorn?" Izzy's eyebrows shot upward, her disbelief in her voice. She hadn't actually been meaning to interrupt. "He didn't mention you."  

"What? Who's that?" Magnus asked airily. "No, not him. Ragnor Fell, he sponsored this little event and it just made me curious. Ragnor's exited the art business, choosing to invest in stock-brokers and whatever can make him money without his direct participation. Curious to say that he's spent actual effort into making this a success."  

Alec tuned him out as he rambled, leaning more into his seat, feeling slightly like a child stuck in a business meeting, but he did catch the way Magnus' eyes strayed back to him. They were warm and they shone in such a familiar way that it made it hard for him to breathe.  

He looked away, refusing to be pinned down by that stare, but what Magnus said next winded him even more.   

"Although now I think I know why." Magnus gave out a breath, and if Alec hadn't known him better, he wouldn't have noticed how he seemed to be shaky. "I can see that I am not as welcomed as I used to be."  

"Magnus," Izzy reached a hand out, but Magnus raised one to stop her, his other hand placing down his glass still half-full.  

"Darling, it's fine." He gave her a considering look. "Would you mind leaving Alexander and I alone for a moment? We both need this."  

Izzy glanced at her brother, waiting for what he wanted. Alec didn't want to keep his baby sister here, not when she could avoid having a front row seat to their relationship drama. Not that they even still had a relationship to dramatize.  

Magnus waited for Izzy to leave the room before moving a hand to cup Alec's cheek, giving him ample time to move away. "You seem tired, Alexander. Have you been sleeping well?"  

Alec fought the urge to nuzzle into it, the gesture so familiar, the hands so smooth and warm. He turned away, refusing to meet the golden brown gaze. "I've just been busy."  

"So have I, but I'm no stranger to the Sandman's touch." Magnus placed both hands on the arms of Alec's chair, caging him, and yet he felt safe. Comfortable. He could feel every bone in his body just melt under Magnus' attention. "I do not like seeing you like this."  

Alec willed his heart to stop freaking out in his chest already. "You didn't like seeing me at all. Five years?"  

Magnus looked to the side in that way of his, his lips pursing slightly. "Well, I thought three years would be too soon to see your dear old ex-husband. Did you need to see me?"  

 _Need?_ _Want?_ Was there still even a difference?  Alec swallowed yet another lump, where the hell were those things coming from?  

"No." Alec cleared his throat. "No, I didn't."  

"Shame." Magnus shrugged his shoulders, careless or so it seemed. "I'd have thought perhaps you'd missed me. After all, I did think of you often." 

"I can't say the same." Alec tried to deliver it with a neutral demeanor,  but the years hadn't taken away how well Magnus could observe the people around him. The part-Indonesian man was giving him yet again another one of his looks, the corner of his lips lifting slightly, his eyes sparkling with what was obviously absolute glee. 

Alec waited, because being taunted was inevitable. And it wasn't as if Magnus was trying to get under his skin, but he somehow always managed to. 

"Oh, how I  _love_ it when you  _lie."_

"Magnus," Alec moved to get out of his chair. He did not need this, he did not need his words thrown at him, not when he hadn't meant for them to come out all those years ago. He licked at his lips, willing them to stop from drying like his throat, "Wh-What are you really doing here? If you wanted to speak to Ragnor, you would have already been doing so. You're here for a reason." 

"You know me too well." Magnus sighed. 

"That upsets you?"  

"On the contrary," Magnus smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, coaxing him back to sitting down. "It pleases me."  

Alec stared up at him, willing down the red flush crawling up his neck and cheeks. "I want to go home."  

"Heaven forbid _I_ ever stop _you_." Magnus moved away from him, his golden brown eyes again flashing with what could only be concern. "I'll find your darling brother and arrange for you to get home. You're not driving tonight. In the meantime, stay here and just sit."  

Alec made another move to get up, but Magnus held out a finger.  

"No, bad Alexander."  

Alec gave him a look but pointedly planted his butt on the chair.  

"Good Alexander."  

Alec watched him leave, his heart fluttering in his chest in a more calm manner, but there was no denying the stupid butterflies in his stomach. His skin felt hot, an emotion that couldn't be anything but a giddy sensation floating in him that was all squarely squashed down by an almost hot-branded iron that reminded him of nothing but insecurity and pain.  

He wondered if Magnus had felt this way five years ago, when it was Alec who had been walking away.  

Just what was Magnus doing walking back into his life now?  

   
 

   
 

   
 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN** : I tried so hard guys, ahahaha! Of course I had to start with Alec's POV. We'll get Magnus next. It'll probably be alternate so we can get a feel of both sides as the story progresses. 
> 
> As for the chapter, well Alec, wouldn't we all like to know?


	2. The One With The Talking

Magnus stepped out of his bedroom to the smell of so much food, it exploded in his senses. He wasn't sure if he was hungry, he wasn't sure if he was truly awake entirely. He gave the speedy blur in his kitchen a moment to finish her preparation, leaning against a wall. He needed coffee... maybe.

"You and I maybe agree on only two things, biscuit. One, nothing is exciting before eleven o'clock in the morning. And two," Magnus blinked blearily from where he swayed, one hand extending to grab the marble counter top to steady himself. He eyed the seemingly pumped up red-head with an oddly freaked out look. "a day where either of us are happy and preppy before their third shot of vodka means the apocalypse is coming."

Clary was grinning, laughing even as she pulled out food from the bags she'd brought in with her. She gestured to an opened sketchbook the size of a large cushion propped up on the counter. "I finished! I've been working on this for a week and I'd finished it yesterday. You spent a while at that party."

"Celebration, then." Magnus smiled back. He sunk down onto the bar stool and poked at the spread Clary had put out. He gave up pretending his interest and pushed his plate away. "I'm sorry that I couldn't pick you up at the airport myself, darling. You know about these parties, it's all about who's who and showing up to look pretty for the cameras."

"I wouldn't really." Clary slid his plate back to him. "You like to keep me away from those things."

"Because you don't have to be involved." Magnus grudingly stabbed at something and popped it into his mouth. Whatever it was, it was delicious. He swallowed it down, and followed it with coffee. Bitter and black, oddly like his soul. "Do you ever wonder why we get into relationships? Is it because we need companionship? But isn't that what children are for? You have the commitment there, what more could you need? And to me it's more of a challenge, because I love not one but three."

"I thought I only had one cat-sibling." Clary commented airily, quite used to Magnus and his slightly dramatized rants. Her head turned as if on cue as the Chairman climbed up the counter towards his food bowl. She filled it up with cat-kibble and pet him as he gobbled it up, purring contentedly.

"You did, but you spent a year in Paris to get better at art and you've only gotten back yesterday... I suppose you haven't met your youngest sibling. I hope you get along, he's been iffy." Magnus frowned deeply.

"Iffy?" Clary echoed, her nose wrinkling. "Paris was beautiful, by the way. And your friends were really nice. They took me to the best spots, and they got me these really great charcoal pencils that I've been looking for but couldn't find."

"I would only ever trust you to the best, biscuit. I promised your mother that I would look after you, and I am." Magnus polished off what he could on the plate, glancing up before sliding it away from him again. "It's the very least I can do. Jocelyn's friendship... I hold it near and dear to my heart. I just hope I'm doing things right."

"You're doing a very good job." Clary assured him. "She knows that, Magnus."

"Oh I hope so. I'm not sure about how good I'm doing, you two are brilliant. You never give me trouble, you always get along." Magnus watched them fondly before a dark look covered his features. "Church on the other hand, he's our little problem child. Always yowling, never spending any time with us. I have absolutely no idea where he goes off in the days. I wish he would talk to me. He needs to know he's welcome to tell us his problems." 

Clary gave him a bemused look. "Sounds like he's got a lot of them then. Is he the black sheep of the family?"

"That's your brother, biscuit. Let's not be mean. Your choice of words however... my father would agree with you." Magnus sighed and cradled his cheek in the palm of his hand. "How is dear old dad? I haven't spoken to him since, well... the divorce. When he finally got what he wanted. And I was absolutely miserable."

"He's fine." Clary went back to her food. "He's got new people, new deals almost every other day. Business is booming. He's asked for you... wishes you'd visit him more often."

"Or else what? He's already taken so much from me." Magnus spat out bitterly. He sighed tiredly and ran a hand through his hair, unstyled like this there was no way he could make it look any worse. "Biscuit, can we cancel all our appointments today and just stay in?"

"Sure." Clary reached over, squeezing his arm in what was probably reassurance. "We can get what business there is you have here done as quickly as possible. I don't know _him_ , but I do know _you_. You're hurting yourself for absolutely no reason. You could have asked anybody else to handle the clubs and bars we've got set up here. You didn't have to come back."

"How many times must as I tell you that I am fine?" Magnus asked.

Clary gave him a look. "As many as it takes for it to stop being a lie."

  
Magnus pursed his lips and gave a sort of shrug, it felt wooden, without any soul. "Love makes liars of us all."

"I'll bet you'd know all about that." Clary paused, "Magnus... won't you ever tell me about what happened between you and Alec?"

Magnus raised a finger and turned away from her. "I will... just, not now biscuit."

Clary watched as he took hold of Chairman Meow and retreated back in his room. She looked sadly at their barely touched breakfast and gave out a hefty sigh. "Maybe, not ever."

A meow made her turn her head just as a cat who could only be Church, swiped a paw at an unsuspecting cup of coffee, pushing it down to the floor. Clary's eyes narrowed as she stared him down. "I'm older than you."

Church meowed back, fluffy tail flicking in the air.

Magnus heard two of his 'children' arguing in the living room but he couldn't be bothered to placate either right now. They were old enough to handle themselves. He had more pressing things to think of.

He settled back in bed, where the sheets were cold and they felt empty. His hand moved to pet Charmain Meow, but it was an unconscious gesture, brought about by habit. His gaze lingered on the wall across from him, littered with photographs, all framed and finely printed.

Ragnor had once called him a sadist, for having every single picture that he had of the one person who could make or break him, put up on his wall for him to wake up to everyday for the past five years, and even longer.

Magnus couldn't help that his husband was just so _beautiful_.

"Meow."

_Ex-husband._

Magnus burrowed deeper into his plush mattress, his hand now stilling idly on Chairman's head. Alexander had not lost his beauty, the years they spent apart where kind to him. His skin was still that pale-but-not-pasty color, clearly he'd been avoiding the sun since he tended to look like a boiled lobster after a few hours out without sunscreen. His hair was shorter, styled differently, but still so ever black that it made him look completely out of this world.

And those _eyes_...

Magnus felt his own close, his heart skipping a beat as he thoguht of how they looked at him. So blue, bluer still in shock, turning to hurt, then masked with a steady calm that Magnus knew he used to look at people who he didn't like very much, but he couldn't afford to be rude to. Magnus remembered a time those beautiful blue eyes smoldered with a fire so rarely seen there, he'd wanted to capture it and have it painted, share it with the world. And still at the same time he selfishly wanted to keep it to himself. Because such beauty, such a sight... it was too precious to be shared.

"Do you think he no longer feels that way about me?" He looked down at Chairman, "Do you think I went too far this time? I hadn't thought that five years would be excessive. It's a good thing I hadn't gone through with my original plan of ten years. Not like I can actually avoid him for a decade. I'm thirty-five and not getting any younger."

All he got was a very non-judgemental stare. He continued.

"You know that it was all for him, that I left. I was a danger to Alexander, and if I'd breathed a word to anyone about it, he would have been taken away from me. And I'd rather have left him to live another day polishing his family's perfectly crafted image, than stay with him and watch him be torn from my embrace."

Magnus leaned his head back against his pillows, settling Chairman on his chest. "But he doesn't see that, he's clouded by emotion. Which is new... just how much has my Alexander changed?"

 _Is he still even mine anymore.._.

Magnus stared blearily into space until Chairman broke his trance, escaping his arms to nuzzle a pink nose at his vibrating phone. He reached for it, raising a brow at the number, before answering it.

"If it isn't Idris' Golden Angel." Magnus hummed cheerfully into the microphone. "How goes it being your company's poster boy?"

He was met with an unimpressed laugh. From what he remembered, Jace was as much a morning person as himself. " _Very funny."_

"I once was a comedian." Magnus said. "Of course, that was way before I met your darling brother. I assume that's why you're calling, to discuss him."

 _"Normally you'd be right, and we can have that discussion later. But first,"_ there was shuffling on Jace's end. " _You have an appointment with Izzy's bakery today at two. And it was canceled."_

"You Lightwoods and your overprotective natures. I am not ending a business venture before it's even started. Especially not with Isabelle. Something came up." Magnus shrugged delicately. "It's not as if I have all the time in the world. I am a busy man, so you should know."

" _Normally I wouldn't care, but my little sister is concerned that your backing out after seeing our brother._ " Jace had a smile so cruel in his voice, Magnus fought the urge to drop his call. " _Not turning chicken, are you Bane_?"

"Me? Of course not." Magnus replied airily. "I'm not afraid of anything or anyone, Jace Wayland. Best keep that in mind."

" _I beg to differ._ " Jace snorted. " _I saw the way you stared him up and down. I know he still has that power over you. Makes me wanna punch you, but hey, you_ were _married for three years."_

"And separated for five." Magnus sighed. "Look Golden, I'll reschedule that appointment with Isabelle. I'd love to incorporate her sweets in some of my more, pleasant establishments. Just, not today. I am not in the mood to be pleasant company."

" _Okay_." Jace said. " _You know, it's odd how you can remain so friendly with the family of the guy whose heart you broke."_

"That was not my intention." Magnus relied woodenly, his jaw squared.

" _I find that hard to believe, because the divorce papers were processed so fast they almost went faster than the wedding."_

Magnus' eyes narrowed. "And you know that that was your brother's doing, not mine. If anything, I tried to delay the process. Make him see reason."

 _"Yeah, that made me root for you_ ," Jace answered heatedly. " _Then you up and let him do what he wanted. What happened that made you give him up when you were so adamant on latching onto him?"_

"Circumstances drive people to make decisions that aren't entirely theirs wholeheartedly. You should know better than Alexander, Jonathan. We do move in the same circles."

There was a pause. " _So I was right? This has to do with your father and the-."_

"I'd rather not speak about this on the phone," Magnus huffed a breath. "There are much too many ears listening in."

" _Right. I'll see you when you talk to Izzy."_

"I so do not look forward to it." Magnus shook his head. "I like keeping my secrets."

" _Tell me about it."_ Jace chuckled. " _If you want Alec back though you might want to stop that habit_."

"Who says I want him back?" Magnus bluffed.

_"No one. Absolutely no one."_

Magnus eyed his phone suspiciously. "Jonathan... why were you not this amicable whilst I was married to your brother? It's odd and creeping me out."

" _Let's just say I like you better than Alec's other partners."_

"Oh?" Magnus felt his heart drop somewhere his stomach might be. "Has his new paramours shown to be too much for Jace Wayland?"

" _No, maybe."_ Jace gave a frustrated sound. " _I may not always see and agree with your ways Magnus, but you made Alec happy. Don't tell Izzy, but he's been thinking of proposing to Lydia Bradwell."_

"Is that name supposed to matter to me?"

" _She's a lawyer, Magnus. She's cold and aloof and hard to read. She focuses more on her job than on anything else in the world. I don't want that for Alec. He deserves better."_

"Neither of them would be happy." Magnus murmured before he collected himself. "This is a marriage of convenience. But what would he gain?"

" _Maryse and Robert's favor. He's been dying to redeem himself, overworking. He forgets to eat, he forgoes sleep. There have been multiple expansions with our gyms."_

"Of course. Typical Alexander." Magnus paused, the news that Alec was moving on rushing by his head. "Jonathan... Why are you telling me this?"

" _Don't make me say it again, Magnus."_ Jace huffed. " _You were good for Alec. You made him more himself. And I'd be damned if you don't go chasing after him now that you've still got the chance."_

Magnus worried on his bottom lip for a moment. "Do I?"

" _Do you what?"_

"Still have a chance?"

A sound that was clearly Jace's amusement bubbled over the phone. " _Why don't you go find out?_ "

Magnus blanched when the call dropped, and he stared at his phone in disbelief. It lit up a second later, a text from Jace. An address, an office?

Of one Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN** : We have Magnus' side in this chapter. You know he hasn't officially stated that he's back to be with Alec for all we know, he's just playing... I don't think I'm that cruel though XD. 
> 
> A lot of talk about Magnus' father, and Jace running the same circles. Hmm... 
> 
> Next chapter we have Alec and Magnus talking about their relationship- past and present, possibly future? 
> 
> ALSO WOW GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS YOU ARE ALL LOVELY I CANNOT EVEN!!


	3. The One With The Hurting

Alec groaned wearily into his laced fingers, nuzzling them, and praying for peace. Or at least five minutes to himself. People had invaded his main office, which was why he rarely worked there. He never could get anything done. Left and right, women, man, and possibly cat needed his opinion on just about anything that the Clave had going on for business.

It was just so odd because he wasn't the only architect in the building! They had almost dozens on every floor. And there were five floors so that would make about... a whole lot of architects. Dammit.

Alec let his head fall onto his desk and gave a mighty wince. He reached a hand out and pressed the button on his intercom. "Mari?"

" _Yes, boss?"_

"Could you get me some coffee? And food maybe?"

" _I'll be right there."_ And true to her word. Alec's twenty-two year old assistant has always been dependable, she liked to get things done and Alec loved that about her. Her blond hair was in an oddly messy French twist today, her green eyes hidden behind thick rimmed glasses. It was amazing how Alec could stand her sometimes, considering she looked a lot like... No, he would not drag himself into a bad mood.

Alec accepted the Danish she got him and his cup of Joe before digging in as she read out all his appointments that day. He was enjoying the dull buzz of his office as he was reviewed until Mari mentioned Izzy.

"She called about an appointment with a Magnus Bane."

Alec gave her a look. "What about?"

"Partnership," Mari shuffled some papers and laid it out on his desk. "Mr. Bane has several business haunts here in New York and they'd like to add desserts on the menu. Not all his establishments need Izzy's services. Just a few book clubs, poetry clubs. The nightclubs don't exactly need cakes or puff pastry."

"When are they meeting?" Alec tried to keep his face neutral. "Is it all here in the dossier?"

"You bet, boss." Mari gave a nod then moved to leave the room. "Buzz if you need me."

"Buzz buzz." Alec mumbled in reply as she left. He then reached out for the papers. In the five years he and Alec had been separated, Magnus had clearly been busy. Poetry bars, book clubs, and dance clubs- it made him smile in the comfort of his office.

It was a closely guarded secret that his ex-husband liked to dance. He had a way with music, his arms flowed sensual and subtle at the same time. They beckoned to you, called for you like a siren with her song personally written for you. They showed stories, they moved mountains. Magnus' hands alone could captivate a room full of people with a shadow puppet show.

Alec had been a private audience for many shows of that nature, and some of a more _intimate_ kind, a few years back. A hot flush moved from his ears to his neck, and he coughed in an effort to derail his thoughts. He hadn't planned on thinking about his ex-husband's odd habit of combining his passion and his fitness routine. Of course, it had been totally hilarious when Magnus wasn't used to dancing on a treadmill. Even then, the half-Indonesian man made falling look smooth and deliberate, striking a pose with his hand on his hip.

 _Oh my Lord, stop._ Alec had to physically shake himself. What was it with Magnus Bane that brought him down so easily? That made him lose all focus on what he should be doing? It was just something about him. The charisma, the banter, the flirting. He could literally turn Alec into a broken pile of Magnus-obsessed goo and even at the point of heartbreak, Alec had had thought twice before walking away.

And maybe it had been all his fault, for pushing Magnus when he wasn't ready.

Shame and guilt crept over Alec, steadily. Like an octopus whose tentacles held on fast. He felt icky, sick, and just plain uncomfortable in his skin. Magnus... Magnus had been magical. He'd been an absolute dream. Alec had never been a stranger to wealth or luxury, but he had been new to concern and attention.

Their first date, simple and fashionable. A restaurant. French. Magnus hadn't wanted to overwhelm him. Their second date, his planning. A homemade meal. In a rented suite. Away from society, responsibility, and prying eyes.

They'd understood one another, it was just a moment but they clicked like two pieces in a puzzle. And Alec had repaid Magnus' kindness and nobility by acting selfish. Perhaps he couldn't blame Magnus for agreeing to a divorce instead of fighting to keep their marriage together.

"It takes two to tango." Alec grumbled beneath his breath. He stared moodily at his cup of coffee and wondered if he could play off ruining the papers of the dossier with a small accident. Then he thought better of it since Mari would just have to print more. Max would kill him for getting more trees down than what was necessary.

Alec fiddled with his tie, staring off into space. Should he really be thinking about Magnus? What did it matter that he was back in town? It wasn't as if he was back for _him_. Or _was_ he? No. _No_! This is ridiculous!

Alec gave himself another shake.

Magnus was a very patient man, and perhaps it took only a Lightwood or someone of the sort to push him into losing that patience. Alec shouldn't even be hoping, he knew Magnus, if not entirely then to some degree. He was a man of his word, and when he'd signed the divorce papers, he'd promised to never interfere with Alec's life again.

_Then what the hell is he doing here?! Christ!_

Alec let his head fall back onto his table. It was hurting so bad from his overthinking. He wanted this day to end. No- he wanted this week to end. Whatever business Magnus might have would probably be routine only. A week would be enough for him to tie up all loose ends and Alec could go back to living a life without him. Yeah, he could take a few days off. Bring Max with him to Europe or Asia or something.

France, England, the Philippines, or Hong Kong. _Indonesia-- stop right there._

Alec raised his head ever so slightly, then let it fall back down. Just how pitiful could he get?

"Hard at work I see."

Perhaps too pitiful. Alec shot up from his slouched position, he could definitely feel a shoulder muscle pulling as the air in his lungs punched free and left him breathless.

"Magnus." He stammered, taking the man in. He was dressed to the nines, as always. A myriad of colors, an patterns that on any other human being or furniture would have appeared absolutely ghastly.

But on Magnus, it worked. He stood in Alec's doorway, hands in his pockets. Cool and calm and collected. He smiled at him as he asked, "Did I come at a bad time?"

Alec shook his head and opened his mouth, "Office. Mine. This is... my office."

"I know." Magnus looked over his shoulder at Alec's brown and just polished door. "The inside definitely screams, Alexander, however I'm sure that golden placque with your name on it wasn't your idea. You aren't this much of a braggadocio."

"Gift." Alec steeled himself. "My... parents gave it to me... as a gift. When I took over the company."

"And you've done very well for yourself." Magnus stepped lightly into the room, waving a causal hand to the open seats. "Do you mind? I do believe we have plenty to discuss."

Alec bit on his bottom lip but couldn't hardly deny Magnus a seat. He nodded and tried to keep his breathing steady when Magnus cast a curious look around his office. His gaze lingered on the small cactus plant on his desk.

"You've gone into gardening?" He raised an eyebrow. "And here I thought you didn't have a green thumb."

"I don't." Alec glanced at the pot. It was still alive and it wasn't like he bought it. It wasn't his fault if everything he touched that was botanical died. "Lydia gave it to me."

"Another gift? My, my Alexander. Should I have brought something? I'll remember next time I visit." Magnus' tone was light but Alec could tell there was something bothering him. "And, this Lydia person. Who is she?"

Alec studied Magnus for a second before he sighed deeply. "Do I even have to bother? You already know. Who told you? Was it Jace? It was Jace wasn't it?

Magnus smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I don't believe that's too important. Let's discuss something else? This Lydia person... at least it's a good step up from your dangerous relationship with alcohol. Tell me, when you set our house on fire, was that because you were mourning the end of our marriage with whiskey and scotch?"

"On the contrary, I was celebrating my freedom with booze." Alec busied himself with arranging the papers on his desk. He did anything he could to avoid Magnus' gaze. "I don't have all day to speak with you Magnus, what do you want from me?"

"What else have I ever wanted from you, Alexander?" Magnus pursed his lips. "It was never your money, or your name. All I wanted then was your time, and that's all I ask that you give me now."

Alec felt a stab of pain go through his heart. That was the truth, but still it was low. Two could play at that game. "Are we talking about our vows now? You can't possibly think you held up your end of that deal."

"Marriage is not some business venture, Alexander. I thought that was something we agreed on." Magnus' tone turned cold. "And I have no idea what you could possibly mean. I gave you everything."

"I asked for fidelity." Alec glared at him, barely fighting the urge to slam his fist on the table. Instead he worked on calming down, I clenching the rightly wound fingers as Magnus stared at him in silence. He worked to say his piece with gritted teeth. "Magnus, you make me feel so... I can't even... You confused me, still do. And you make me so angry."

"At least you still feel something." Magnus moved in his seat, his eyes blank. "Alexander, no matter how I may make you feel, I don't ever want to hurt you."

Alec gave him a look that could only mean to say that it was too late for him to say so. The damage had already been done.

Magnus reached a hand out to put over Alec's, tan fingers pulling on pale digits, freeing them from their tension wound position. Alec should have pushed those fingers away, he should have made Magnus back off. But the touch was warm and familiar and welcomed, that all he could honestly do was bask in the feeling of having Magnus close.

Alec fought the urge to shiver as those smooth fingers traced along his palm, the lines etched there. The small burn on his wrist from when Max nearly burned down his kitchen.

"Magnus," His voice came out in a whisper. "What do you want from me? I don't want to fight you. I _**can't**_."

Magnus got up from his seat, moving around the desk that separated them and pushed Alec's chair back so he could stand in between his legs. "Alexander, I would never fight you. I have fought for you, but never against you. I couldn't stand it, to see you so broken."

Alec shook his head, "None of this is making any sense."

"Talk to me, Alexander." Magnus cupped his cheeks, his thumb swiping the tears that Alec hadn't known were falling. "What's making this so hard for you?"

"Do you even have to ask that?" Alec chuckled bitterly. "You left me for five years, without a word, and suddenly you come back with your flashy outfits, and your eyeliner and your stupid, _stupid_ glitter that shouldn't even make you look half as good as it does. And you talk to me, hold me, touch me like those five years never happened. That as if yesterday, I was coming home from work and you'd just gotten out of the gym so naturally I have to walk in on you dancing."

Alec's soft words were breaking into a sob. "Angel,"

"No!" Alec fought against the hands on his person. "Magnus you can't do that to me. You can't come back here and expect everything to be the same. I... I can't... I'm so confused!"

"And there's nothing more that I want than to ease your mind, Alec." Magnus whispered soothingly. "But it's not yet the right time."

A tug on Alec's memory increased his agitation. Magnus had said those exact words when Alec had caught him in a vicious lip lock with that bitch. The words brought back to him clarity, almost like he'd just been slapped in the face. What the he'll was he doing? He was crying? What the fuck!

Alec put as much force as he could to put space between himself and Magnus before he got out of his chair and proceeded to leave his office. He passed by Mari, who was startled at his sudden exit. He left instructions over his shoulder before he booked it out of that building.

He could not be there, he would not be prey to Magnus Bane or his flowery words ever again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN:** Holy schiznazz what am I doing to Alec?! Poor baby I'm so sorry you're hurting this way. Don't worry, Magnus is hurting just as much- he just hides it better. 
> 
> In the next chapter, Magnus, Jace, and Izzy will have that talk and some secrets will finally be revealed. 
> 
> AHHH EVERYONE THOUGH YOUR COMMENTS MAKE ME SO HAPPY JUST SKDKSJDJ I HOPE THE CHAPTER'S STILL GOOD FOR YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!


	4. The One With The Revealations

Magnus idly twisted his wrist, watching as the glass of scotch in his hand turned in circles. He should drink this, but this was probably his sixth glass. He'd die from alcohol poisoning soon if he doesn't stop. What the hell, he drinks it anyways. If he died he would probably deserve it.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Clary had asked for what was quite possibly the fifteenth time now. She was busily sketching away their view at one of his book clubs. She didn't need to but she was probably doing it as an excuse to stick around.

Magnus shook his head. "Biscuit, I will be doing a great deal of talking once our guests arrive and so I think I'd rather just wallow in self-pity at the moment."

"Wallowing is okay." Clary assured him. "Just... don't completely drown yourself?"

Magnus nodded.

Clary gave him a small smile then moved to sketch the interior of the club. It was open for patrons and since it was around one o'clock it was somewhat full. There was a huge carpet in the center of each room, where you could grab a book from the upstairs library and settle down to read it. The ground floor had booths and tables for those grabbing fold.

Since it was not usually served at the club, Magnus stood up to pour himself another glass of scotch from behind his display case of alcohols and wines. Bless his little biscuit for trying to stop him. He contemplated the light amber liquid. It seems all he's done since he got back in town was drink. And wallow. Then drink some more.

It was hard on his part, but he put the glass down on the table and settled back into his booth. He could almost hear a certain Lightwood scolding him for dancing with the devil, especially since they both seemed to love alcohol so much.

Would Alec even care that he's succumbing to temptation?

He doubted it.

The door to the club opened, sunlight streaming in. Every eye in the room seemed to move to stare at the newcomers. Who wouldn't be attracted to absolute beauty. There was just something so incredibly ethereal about their family.

"Magnus." Izzy reached for him the moment she was close enough. She kissed his cheek then sat across from him. No awkwardness, no tension.

Jace shook his hand, and sat beside Izzy where he flipped through the menu. "Cupid. Odd name, that for a book club."

"I've never been very good with names. I'm horrible, really." Magnus smiled. Of course Cupid was a reference to his own personal Archer and said archer loved books. He sighed quietly. "Chairman Meow would attest to that."

"How is the little guy? I miss having him scratch at my boots, no matter how expensive they may be." Izzy laughed then playfully smacked his shoulder. "What gives Magnus? You cancelled on me?"

"I wasn't feeling well at all yesterday darling. I had to move you to the nearest open appointment. Have you had lunch?" Magnus waved one of his waitresses over. "Order anything you want, on the house."

"Free food. You sure know the way to a Lightwood's heart." Izzy teased but looked through the menu. She settled on pasta and pizza, before leaving the waitress' attention to Jace. She turned back to Magnus. "How have you been? I never got to ask."

"I've been, amazing, dear heart." Magnus waved a hand. "It's just been so busy, I could always use a day to lie in. I've also adopted a new cat, his name is Church."

"Because he's a Christian?" Jace raised a fine brow.

Izzy gave him an unamused look before going back to Magnus. "And how are you really feeling?"

Magnus paused for a minute. Then sighed. "I'm miserable, Isabelle. I don't know how I'm supposed to start working on making things better with Alexander. I don't know if he'd believe me. Or if you'd believe me."

"My mind's open wide for your explanation, Magnus." Izzy answered him sincerely. "I know that your decision to push through with the divorce was out of your hand. You forget that we were friends before you were my brother in law."

"Perhaps." Magnus played with the napkin on his side of the table. "It's just so odd to have to explain myself. It was so much easier when Alexander could be kept in the dark."

"There's always light to shine on the skeletons of your closet." Izzy answered cryptically. Then her nose wrinkled delicately. "Uh, I'm starting to sound like Meliorn."

Jace's shoulders trembled beside her. "I was about to say the exact same thing."

"It's great to see you in love, Isabelle." Magnus sighed, but this time happily. He's been doing an awful lot of the sad sighing. It was a good change. "It's a great look for you."

"It was an _amazing_ look on _you_." Izzy smiled, then it fell. "What are you _doing_ Magnus?"

Magnus made a face, before dismissing the question. He welcomed the waitress who put down their food. "I'm afraid that topic is a little too heavy for lunch, but... I suppose I've put it off for far too long. Eat and I'll talk, and I'll try to go slow. Poor Jonathan might choke."

Jace gave him a dirty glare for being the butt of the joke but chewed on his food and made it a point to swallow.

Magnus laughed but sobered up. "You're right when you said that I broke up, if you could call it that, with Alexander for his own good. I didn't want the divorce. Do you have _any_  idea how difficult it was to get Alexander to agree in the first place? He gave up so much for me, almost lost everything. Did people really think I'd just willingly throw that away?"

Jace and Izzy shared a look that Magnus pretended he didn't see. The former cleared his throat. "Magnus, I sorta know where you're coming from. But Izzy doesn't have a clue."

"Do you mind?" Magnus replied. "After all, it's not just my secret to reveal."

"Reveal what?" Izzy fiddled with her fork. She'd never been a patient person. "Can someone please say something that'll make sense?"

"Magnus and I," Jace paused briefly. "We're part of the crime ring."

And Izzy's fork clattered on her plate. "Come again?"

"It's true darling." Magnus nodded gravely. "We aren't in it by choice, of course."

"I don't understand." Izzy closed her eyes before they opened, narrowed at them with her piercing stare. "Are you... You're in a gang? Do you owe someone money?"

"Hardly." Magnus scoffed. "People owe me money, not the other way around."

Izzy gave him a not so patient look.

"It's one of the family's many businesses, if you could call it that. My father has always been a big fan of artillery. Guns, sometimes government missiles . He has his rats deep in the rings, and he's had his way with Lady Luck and Fortune way more times than any other person I've known." Magnus spoke with an odd look on his face. It was almost mocking. "He's got quite a reputation, a Prince of Hell. And you can only imagine that I am his-."

"Successor." Izzy cut in her voice a little too high to be calm. "Smuggling of illegal firearms. Um. Wow. D-Do you do that in just _America_ or do you have the numbers of other countries in your little black book?! What the hell guys?!"

"Well to be perfectly honest, I don't know." Magnus shrugged lightly, taking Izzy's panicked yell in stride. "I've never been interested in the Circle. I've never wanted anything to do with it."

"Because it's illegal or because of Alec?"

" _Especially_ because of Alec." Magnus vowed. "My father found it funny that I'd decided to marry. And to someone who was a Lightwood."

"What does that matter?" Izzy demanded shifting in her seat.

Magnus sent look a Jace and the blond heaved a breath. "Izzy, Maryse and Robert... They're part of the Circle."

" _Bullshit_." Izzy slammed a hand down on the table.

"I'm not kidding." Jace insisted heatedly. "Do you think I'd play around with stuff like this?"

"And you're part of it too?" Izzy cried out. "Did they bring you into this? Is that why you know so much?"

"No... yes..."

Izzy's eyes rolled. "Which is it?"

"It's complicated, okay?" Jace grumbled. "Maryse and Robert took me in when I was a kid because my guardians were way into deep. That was about the time that they made a discrete exit but you could never forget some of the most successful drug lords in the tristate area."

Magnus cast a look around their area. Nobody was close enough to hear.

Izzy was far from caring, her voice was down to a whisper, "Drug lords?"

"Some of the best." Jace nodded. "It's not so bad. There's prostitution and gambling in the Circle, that's worse."

"Your guardians," Izzy tried to get her breathing in control. "They weren't...?"

"They ran in the same Circle. Drugs. Weed." Jace licked at his lip. "My uncle, or maybe step-father... He got into an accident when he was younger, got hooked onto marijuana and never stopped needing it since. If it wasn't for that, he's a good guy. They all are."

Izzy gave a cough of disbelief. She wasn't sure if she was even breathing right. Everything was just blaring down on her.

Magnus put his two cents worth, "Jem really isn't a bad guy. He's only ever gotten into the business for medical use. Maryse and Robert saw it as a way to fund your schooling. Dearest Maximillian's science funds aren't cheap."

"So they didn't win the lottery or something." Izzy said. "They were selling drugs."

"Compared to most people, darling, their hands are clean." Magnus made a point to wave his in the air. "My family's not so much. It was always a risk to be with Alexander, so when my father started to make enemies that knew of his history, I had to put some distance between us. Of course, that didn't stop some from pushing the limits and going too far. You might remember her?"

Izzy's has hardened. "The bitch?"

"Yes, Camille." Magnus rolled his eyes. "She's always had it in for me. Never content with making things difficult, she would always have to ruin what I had. She could never bear to see me happy."

"Why? Who is she?" Izzy asked.

"She's part of the other half of the circle." Jace snorted. "The one I mentioned."

"Prostitution?"

"Worse, human trafficking." Jace shook his head. "Those people take no consideration on whoever they get into their mess. They get a quota and they deliver. That's all they basically know and do. No questions, no drama. A number for every body."

"And you were friends with her." Izzy turned her gaze to Magnus.

The part-Indonesian seemed to struggle with his tone. "You cannot blame me for keeping her in my company Isabelle, she and I have been acquaintances from the womb. My mother and her mother were friends, it was only natural for us to end up spending time together. I promised Auntie Adeilada I'd watch after her."

Izzy's eyebrow jerked upward. "Was there more between you two?"

Magnus paused, taking her in. He inhaled deeply. "Your brother looked just like that when he asked me the exact same thing."

Izzy stiffened. "And what did you tell him? Does Alec know about this other world of yours?"

"No. I couldn't bear to let him know. Alexander is strong, but he... I would like to keep him as ignorant as possible."

"Ignorance doesn't do anything to save lives." Izzy ran a hand through her hair, frazzled. "What did you tell him about Camille?"

"The truth, mostly." Magnus waved another hand for the sake of doing something. He was too tense, his nerves on edge. "I told him I had once loved her. That she had held my heart in the palm of her hands and laughed merrily as she crushed it."

Jace's hand met the table's surface. "Why the fuck would you say that?"

"Because I owed him that much honesty." Magnus glowered at him. "And it's not as if I wanted your brother to walk in on us kissing, I would rather have killed myself than put Alexander through that kind of pain."

Izzy made an angry noise. "Why did there have to be kissing?"

"Because Camille is manipulative and she'd planned the whole thing." Magnus snapped irritably. "She's doing it again now. That's why I'm back. She's resurfaced and mentioned she'd be in this part of the city. She wants something from me and I know it concerns Alexander."

"Why? You guys aren't together anymore." Izzy's eyes widened. "I can't believe I wanted you to get back together. You're putting him in so much danger."

"I can assure you Isabelle that I would have removed myself if I thought Alexander would be in any more safer. I did it already once, but now," Magnus looked dead serious. "I can't afford to be away from Alec. There's no way I'm putting any distance between us when Camille is at large."

Izzy went quiet.

"Why can't we just terminate the threat?" Jace asked.

"Because the threat is my father's goddaughter. Heaven forbid something happens to his precious flower."

"So, Camille bears more weight than Alec?" Jace demanded. "Doesn't your father care about your happiness?"

"I don't know." Magnus said honestly. "If I gave the time to think about it, he'd probably be gearing for Alexander's involvement in the Circle. Make his way to the top of the food chain, bearing the Lightwood name."

"You can't let that happen." Izzy started in. "Alec has suffered enough to be excused from turning into a criminal mad man."

"Darling, we're all already mad." Magnus teased. "I agree that I do not want Alexander's involvement. As far as I'm concerned nothing is going to taint my Angel."

Izzy nodded, accepting that. Jace had different ideas.

"You can't keep him in the dark Magnus."

"And why not?"

"Because if that were me in his place and people were coming after me and the people I loved, I'd wanna know." Jace's teeth ground together. "Alec's not weak, he can handle himself. The less he knows, the more vulnerable he is."

"I have men watching over him, Jonathan. You know all about that." Magnus held the blond's gaze steadily. "He's safe as he is. Nothing's happened so far. There is peace in the Circle."

"But for how much longer?" Jace demanded. "Camille's back, you said it yourself. If she's out with a plan, we should be prepared. All pieces of the puzzle should be aware. You can't guarantee Alec's safety when he can't even stand to be alone in the same room with you."

Magnus' breath caught. "He said that?"

Jace seemed to be regretting his words.

Izzy made it easy for him. "Yes. But it's not because he hates you. He's just... hurting, Magnus. He can't stand to be in the same room as you because it hurts him."

"I would have rather he had hated me." Magnus croaked softly. He cleared his throat and looked at his ex-husband's siblings. "I apologize for dragging your family into this more than you originally were. My love... it comes at a price and I selfishly charged Alexander without telling him so. I understand if you regret welcoming me to your family but I cannot just leave like I did before. Not this time."

There was silence for a moment where Jace couldn't stand the atmosphere and walked away from the table. Izzy watched him leave, contemplated, then laid a hand over his, squeezing it tightly. "Magnus, I'm scared, but I understand where you're coming from. Staying away form the person you love... You just can't do it. It doesn't matter to me that you're part of the crime ring. Apparently I am too."

Magnus cracked a smile at Izzy's attempt at easing tension.

"The fact remains," Izzy continued. "We can't keep Alec in the dark. He has to know. And you have to tell him."

Magnus looked at her for a moment. Then he nodded. "You're right. It has to come from me."

"It really does." Izzy then wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you for trusting me now, I'll do whatever I can to help you."

"You do realize that this makes you a target too, my darling." Magnus squeezed her hand back.

"I knew they put me in kick-boxing class for a reason." Izzy inhaled shakily. "Wow. That's a lot to take in. I think I'm starting to freak out."

Magnus opened his mouth to tell her that that it was alright, that freaking out was normal but the sound of glass shattering and a sharp cry stopped him.

There was a commotion, chaos in his Cupid book club, and a lot of red on the once white carpet.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN** : Bet you guys didn't see that coming. Idk I read that Jem from the books was an addict to a plant and boom it made sense to add his story in so that Jace could also be part of the Circle/Crime Ring. 
> 
> Also. Yeah. We have crime now. Idk I'm sorry if I sprung it on you guys. I could have done a little more foreshadowing, but the most I could do was hint about a secret. This means we can still have badass characters who can fight and shoot guns and stuff. 
> 
> For the record, Alec won't be kept in the dark for very long. 
> 
> Next chapter Magnus and Alec talk, and it'll be at the hospital. With someone hooked onto wires. I'll let you worry about who it is xDD


	5. The One With The Honesty

"So there _is_ a guy who can manage to turn Alexander Gideon Lightwood, master of architecture, conqueror of pasta, and all around good guy into a small, crying mess?" Lydia gave an awfully thoughtful huff. And how does one make huffing seem thoughtful. She was staring at him all mystified.

Alec knew she was anything but. There was nothing at all eye caching about him at the moment. He was dressed in one of his comfortable baggy sweaters, track pants, and warm socks. He had slept in this morning, calling for that much needed day off. He hadn't planned on leaving bed or being productive but Fate called and she was blond and determined.

Alec turned over in his bed, childishly hiding underneath his pillow. For whatever reason, Lydia and he got along. Perhaps it was because he'd also seen Lydia in this exact same position when it had been close to her late husband's death anniversary.

It's terrible how alike they were. He wouldn't respond to gentle coaxing or soothing like how Izzy and Jace tried to help him. He just needed space and time. And someone to kick his butt back into gear.

When Alec became a divorcee, he'd met Lydia through work. She was a lawyer who modulated the expenses that he'd brought upon his family when he'd accidentally (alcohol was definitely involved) burned down the townhouse he and Magnus co-owned. Lydia had worked her magic and managed to incur the least amount, saving Alec from a fight between him and his parents.

There wasn't love in their relationship per se, but there was something. Affection? Concern? Lydia knew it was like to lose someone you loved. But for different reasons. And she communicates with Alec on a different level. As proven by the ice cold bucket of diabetes-inducing delight that she plopped on Alec's back, after she'd pulled up his sweater of course.

Alec let out a groan and tried to dislodge the tub of ice cream to no avail. He then rolled over, pulling the pillow away and staring bleary eyed at Lydia.

"It's cookies and cream." Her nose wrinkled delicately as she held up two spoons. "You're still the worst at picking ice cream flavors. Scoot."

Alec made space for her, though there was really enough for just them two on a queen sized bed. The proximity was nice. He watched as she tore into the plastic packaging then removed the lid, scooped out a hefty helping and handed him the spoon.

"I don't like _sweets_." He reminded her but took the spoon anyway.

"I don't like _shopping_ , but your sister takes me out whenever she thinks I need to wind down." Lydia scooped out a smaller spoonful for herself and ate it.

A few minutes went by were they indulged themselves with sweet frozen cream, Alec enjoyed the silence but at the same time, he was working up the courage to talk to her.

Lydia nibbled on her spoon, just waiting it out. She knew Alec would take when he needed to. Her patience was rewarded in what was probably half an hour.

"Magnus is back." Alec finally said. He stabbed moodily at the still half tub and brought back a spoonful to his mouth.

"Did you two talk?" Lydia asked. "You must have, the entire company line says he visited you at your office."

"I don't even know how he got my address." Alec shook his head. "And we didn't talk. We argued, seems like that's all we ever do."

"You can't talk to a person who's mad." Lydia said. "Everything you say goes in one ear and out the other."

"I know," Alec answered. "Jace is my brother. I know all about dealing with angry people."

"But you don't know how to handle with your anger yourself." Lydia paused. "I never asked about your divorce. Why it happened, just that it did. Did you ever talk to anyone about it? Clearly, someone has to be on your side."

"It went so smoothly I didn't have to talk to anyone about it." Alec said, his eyes far away. "Married for three years, caught him kissing someone else, turned out they had deeply rooted history. He broke the very few things I asked of him and I thought that I didn't want to be in that relationship. Which is bizarre because I'd fought so hard to keep it strong in the first place."

"Isabelle told me it _was_ a case of infidelity." Lydia went back to her ice cream. "Of course, that was put mildly. She said some things about a stupid blond and a slew of curse words."

"She didn't like Camille." Alec rolled his eyes. "Nobody in my family does. She introduced herself to me as Magnus' close friend. I was glad to meet her, he's never introduced me to the people he values so I was interested in getting to know her. Gaining her approval, stupid but what can you do."

Lydia shared with him a knowing look as she pushed her braid over her shoulder, it had been bothering her back being pressed up to the headboard. They know all about the heavy weight of an approval.

Alec continued, still going through the tub, "I didn't know that they weren't on good terms at the time. She made it seem like they were still fairly close. One minute I'm getting my siblings to introduce to her, the next she has her lips of Magnus and she's smiling like she's won the lottery at me."

"Was there more?"

Alec paused. "What?"

"Did anything else happen?" Lydia elaborated. "Or was it just a kiss?"

"I wouldn't call it _just a kiss_ , but yes. Magnus set the record straight with Camille and sent her away." Alec licked his lips. "And that's when things just changed."

"Changed how?"

"We weren't... speaking like we used to. We would sleep in the same bed, but he'd never be there when I woke up. He was cold, he was pushing me away." Alec closed his eyes, his mind taking him back to that house he'd burned. The memories still so fresh. "He kept saying that he needed space, and I couldn't bear to think that maybe he regretted being with me. When he could be with Camille."

Lydia watched him with brown eyes that urged him to talk more.

"I was probably holding him back. His father didn't want him settling down at the time. He was twenty-seven, I was twenty. He wasn't old, he was in the prime of his life. And he settled down with some just barely out of college city boy who couldn't even ask him out properly." Alec shook his head when Lydia tried to shush him. "I can't lie to _myself_ , Lydia, I was never good enough for him. He deserved better, he deserved more."

Lydia's eyebrows were closely pulled together. "So you asked for a divorce?"

"I gave him his freedom." Alec worried on his bottom lip. "I thought, I thought that maybe if I did it he could be happy. And maybe after a few years we could get back together, when I'm more worthy."

"What changed that?"

"He agreed to it." Alec looked ahead, lost in his memories. "At first he was against the divorce, he fought me hard to drip it, he refused to sign papers. Tore up his copy, even. And it made me hope that maybe our feelings were _stronger_ , maybe they could overcome what anybody else had to say about us. Maybe with time, we could always find each other again. But then he agreed, and just like that we were back to being strangers."

"Just like that?" Lydia echoed. "That can't be right. What about properties? Your will? Didn't you write it together?"

"He didn't want any of it. He left if all to me." Alec said. "And you know that, you read everything entitled to me just to make sure there aren't any loopholes."

"I know, but Alec, if Olivia and I talked right, before I took over being your part-lawyer-part-consultant, Magnus left all his clubs, bars, bookshop, basically all his investments and properties to you. Including all the ones he's bought after the divorce. " Lydia was counting off her fingers. "Why would he do that if he didn't care?"

Alec stared at her like she's grown another head. "Maybe he thinks I'm a charity case."

"Or maybe you both think along the same lines and want more for each other and thus both aged like noble martyrs that ended up getting hurt for absolutely no reason." Lydia looked like she still had a lot to say but she was cut off by the shrill ping ping of Alec's phone. His personal phone.

"I need to get that." He reached over Lydia onto his nightstand and read through the message. His heart dropped down to his stomach.

Lydia placed a hand on his shoulder, tub of ice cream empty on her lap. "Alec? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Izzy and Jace are in the hospital." His mouth felt dry. "They say they're fine but how can you be fine, when you're in the goddamn _hospital_?"

Lydia kept a level head on her shoulders. "Okay, keep calm. Go take a shower or get changed then we'll go. I'll get my car started."

Alec didn't waste a second, getting up from bed and shoving on shoes. He didn't really a give a damn about how he looked at the moment, but he'd showered before bed last night. His eyes were still a little red rimmed he was sure that's the worse he could look.

He hurried into Lydia's Porsche and the ride to the hospital was silent and quick. When they got there, there were a load of cameras and news reporters scattered at the front of the building.

Alec's heart thud painfully in his chest, if his brother and sister were in the hospital because Jace got into another stupid fight, he'd personally make it so that his little brother got hurt so bad he'd need an IV stuck to him for days.

Lydia kept their fingers intertwined as she guided him through the motions. The hospital staff saw him, recognized him and told him where to find his family quickly enough.

When Alec got to room 209, he almost fainted at the sight of cops.

"Why is the popo here?" He mumbled under his breath. They were stopped steps from the door.

"I'm sorry I can't just let anybody through."

Alec looked up, because this guy was huge. "I'm Alexander Lightwood. I'm their brother."

An understanding look crossed the man's features. "In that case, I'll let you through in a minute. My name's Lieutenant Luke Garroway. Have you been briefed on the situation?"

"No." Alec snapped in frustration. "Listen officer, you can detain me to tell me all about what happened, but can you please let me see my brother and sister first?"

"As much as I'd like to assure your fears, Mr. Lightwood, there are other patients in the room that could react violently to your presence."

"Other patients, what?" Alec scrambled, his brain fried. "Okay. Fine. Tell me what happened."

"The scene was at a book club named the Cupid. It's owned by Magnus Bane." Luke said. "Isabelle Lightwood and Jace Wayland were there for lunch, speaking to the owner in a booth. There weren't a lot of people by the time the gun shot occurred, your siblings were out of range, they weren't hit."

Alec nearly crumpled onto the wall behind him. "Oh thank God."

"Why are they here then?" Lydia piped in. "Shouldn't they have gone through questioning then released?"

"They just witnessed a crime and the victim is closely related to them. They expressed the desire to stay with the victim-."

Alec couldn't stand there anymore. All he'd heard was that his siblings were alright but that could only mean that the one hurt was...

He pushed the hospital room door open, and gaze fell on the hospital bed. There were wires, and beeps. A steady heart rate coming from the girl with red hair.

He felt his entire being just melt inside. It wasn't Magnus on the bed, Magnus was on the chair beside the bed looking tired, looking down but that was the worse of it.

Blue eyes met gold, and he almost rushed to him. Almost threw himself at him. But clarity got to him first- Izzy and Jace were suddenly in front of him, hugging him and assuring him.

"We were never in danger, the booth we were in was really hidden." Izzy promised. "We're okay big brother, we're fine."

Alec wrapped one arm around Izzy's waist and the other around Jace's shoulders. "Do you have any idea how scared I was?"

"We couldn't text too much, buddy." Jace explained. "They'd rather explain it to you in person."

Alec kept his siblings close to him, but his eyes wandered back to Magnus, who was stiff in his chair. He was on guard, as if unsure. Alec tore his gaze away from him. He let go of Jace and Izzy, took one long look at each of them, before letting them move away from him. He ran a hand through his hair, his heart stuttering in his chest. He scrambled to say something. He gestured to the girl on the bed. "Who's that?"

"She's Clary," Izzy told him. "Magnus' friend."

"Is she okay?"

Jace had his arms crossed. "The bullet missed anything vital. Whoever aimed for her was a lousy shot."

"If he had not been a  _lousy shot_ , I wouldn't have my Biscuit anymore, would I." Magnus cut in, sounding exasperated. He pressed two fingers and massaged the side of his head. "I'm sorry, I'm just... overwhelmed."

Alec couldn't reply. He glanced at his siblings then decided screw it. He crossed the room, closing the distance between him and Magnus. He stood in the middle of the half-Indonesian man's legs and reached out his hands to touch the tan skin.

"Are you okay?" His voice was barely above a whisper, but that was fine.

Magnus looked up at him, face devoid of glitter. He reached a hand out and took hold of Alec's wandering on his person. He brought it to his lips, kissing the inside of his wrist. "I'm fine, Angel. They weren't aiming for me."

"Who did this?" Alec asked.

Magnus gave him a look, before he stood up and walked out. Alec saw him look around, as if searching for someone. He came back inside the room, looking concerned. "Was there anyone outside when you came?"

Alec fought to get his words out. "Y-Yeah, there was an officer. He... I don't know where he went."

"Something good's finally happened." Magnus mumbled under his breath. He looked at the people in the hospital room before his gaze fixed on Alec. "I must speak with you, privately."

Alec shook his head, but followed Magnus out of the room anyways. They didn't go too far, Magnus had access to an empty hospital room, although Alec was sure they couldn't be there.

What Magnus told him once they were alone nearly sent him to the psychology ward of the hospital. The Crime Ring? Illegal possession of firearms? Misuse of marijuana? Importation of drugs? Jace? Magnus? He was a part of this, a part of a world that went against so many of Alec's morals?

He had to do it, he couldn't help it.

Magnus stumbled when Alec decked him in the face. He regained his footing and he stiffly reached a hand to massage what was probably his aching jaw. "I suppose I deserved that."

"And more." Alec all but growled.

"And more." Magnus nodded.

"Do not patronize me Magnus Anathema Bane." Alec began to pace wishing he could do something with the panicky energy he had in his body. "How could you keep something like this from me? I distinctly remember asking for your fidelity, your honesty, and that you not change me. That was all and you couldn't deliver all three!"

Magnus was quiet.

"And now you're telling me that not only is my **husband** part of some _power war_ in the _crime world_ , so is my **brother**?" Alec spun to face Magnus. "How'd Jace get involved?"

"He always was." Magnus sighed. "He's Will Herondale's successor. He's down a long list, an entire generation after, but he's related to Will by blood and thus he's legally... or not so legally, the only living successor."

"To a drug business?" Alec deadpanned. "And here I was worried that Jace wouldn't be able to inherit anything from his real family. Good for him."

Magnus' seemed to take Alec's sarcasm in stride. "You're taking this better than I'd hoped you would."

"What were you expecting?" Alec muttered, accepting the small talk. He continued his pacing trying to wrap his mind around everything he'd just been told. He paused when a dangerous stray thought licked at his mind. "Did you break up with me because of the power wars?"

A beat. "Yes."

Alec turned on Magnus. "How'd you know there was a power war in the first place? I thought you barely kept in contact with that world."

"I never seek the crime ring, Alexander but that does not stop _it_ from seeking _me_." Magnus seemed to be thinking hard before making a decision. "Do you remember Camille?"

Alec gave him a very sarcastic smile. "How could I forget? Lovely person, _really_. We had tea and she smiled as she kissed you in front of me."

"Jealousy usually makes a monster of other people, but I must say it becomes you." Magnus sighs wistfully at Alec's glare. "Fine. You hate her, I understand."

Alec waved an impatient hand. "Why'd you bring her up again?"

"Because she's part of the crime ring as well." Magnus crossed his arms over his chest. "She's not into firearms or drugs. Her family is way in deeper with human trafficking."

"I should have known." Alec muttered then he corrected himself. " _What am I saying?_ How could I have known? I didn't know my own husband's midnight job, what about a complete strangers?"

Magnus' lips twitched ever so slightly. "That's the second time you've called me your husband."

" _Ex-husband_." Alec corrected hastily but it felt wrong. He changed the subject. "What's up with this gun shot? Is it related to the power struggle?"

"Yes," Magnus' eyes took a cooler gleam. "Amadeus has governed the crime ring with three other, so you could say, factions. They keep the peace in the Circle. No overtaking between the top dogs, so to speak. But now Camille's jumped ship and making deals. She wants to lead the crime ring by her own rules."

"And you can't allow that to happen because?" Alec prompted.

"Because then people would start disappearing from the streets more than they already do." Magnus explained. "Camille doesn't care who she hurts when she has a goal. Prime example would be yourself. She wanted you to get hurt so that you would leave me. Then I would be free to participate in the power struggle. She was hoping I'd help her."

Alec paused, blue eyes steely. "And did she get what she wanted?"

"Partly," Magnus hummed, shrugging his shoulders. "You no longer wear my ring or share my last name. That was one of her objectives."

Alec grit his teeth. "What about the girl?"

"Clarissa is the daughter of a friend. She's also part of the Circle by chance. Jocelyn married Valentin without knowing he was a drug lord."

"I can relate." Alec murmured.

Magnus shot him a small if slightly apologetic smile. "Clarissa's their daughter who knows about that side of her family, but unlike me, she has the luxury to live out of it."

Alec's eyebrows furrowed and he had so many questions more on the tip of his tongue that he'd never get to ask. The door flew open, Izzy looking panicked.

She was pointing behind her. "Magnus, they say they know you."

Alec couldn't see who it was behind her, but what he could see was that his sister was unnaturally still, and that her arm was bent at an awkward angle.

A few steps, Magnus was in front of Alec, and keeping him between Izzy and whoever it was at the door.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't point a gun at my sister-in-law." He called out softly.

The man chuckled. "Course you wouldn't. After all, that's your speciality."

Alec tensed. Izzy had a gun on her. He took a step forward, but Magnus kept him back.

"What's the leader of the gambling society doing here?" He continued.

"The shoot out's victim, one of my kid's know her."

Magnus looked like he wanted to keep this conversation going, but Alec had had enough. He pushed pass Magnus and got close enough to pull his sister away. Only then the gun was now pressed into his stomach.

He stared at his assailant, woodenly. He wasn't sure what to do next.

"Blue eyes, black hair." The man smirked ever so slightly. "I've heard all about you Alec. You're quite the target."

Magnus was fuming behind him, but at least Izzy was safe. Alec cocked his head a bit. "I'm at a disadvantage. You know my name."

"I suppose you'd need to learn mine now." The man pulled the gun away and Alec could breathe. He pocketed the gun in his tailored suit before he extended a hand. "It's Raphael."

Alec shook it firmly, or tried to before Magnus was pulling him back.

"What are you doing here?"

"We heard all about what Camille did." Raphael paused. "And this isn't the place to discuss it."

Magnus' grip on Alec tightened, before he turned to him with a blank face. "I need to speak with him, and he's right. We cannot do it here. Stay with Clary, Angel. You're safe here."

Alec couldn't say anything, frozen in place as Magnus leaned in to press a kiss on his forehead. Before it could happen, he fought himself, then pulled away. It was an awkward exit that made Raphael chuckle.

If the situation wasn't so fucking messed up, Alec supposed Izzy would be laughing at him.

He had leaned in because he wanted that kiss too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN:** You guys forgot all about Clary XD Everyone and everything is slowly falling into place, yessss this pleases me so much. I hope you guys are happy with it too. 
> 
> What we've got so far is a power struggle in the "underground". We've got factions; four that sort of rule it. 
> 
> Firearms; Magnus  
> Gambling; Raphael  
> Human Trafficking; Camille*  
> Drugs; Jace
> 
> BUT these are just their representatives not the actual leaders. It turned into a Shadowhunter = Drugs, Warlock = Arms, Vampires = Gambling, and Camille and her group for human trafficking.
> 
> Now, there were also some revelations in the chapter regarding feelings. Neither of them are over it, they're both reaching for each other just SKDKSJDJ stupid misunderstandings. I MEAN THEY ALMOST KISSED GUYS!!
> 
> Don't worry, they'll get together soon. Alec will have to get some basic training in now that he's become a potential target. We all know how Magnus loves to work out and dance at the same time. ;) 
> 
> "I liked what I saw."
> 
> ALSO BWHAHAA I GAVE MAGNUS A SECOND NAME. I JUST HAD TO GUYS! AGAIN THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR COMMENTS! THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPEH 
> 
> Ps. The chapters are getting longer YAYAYAYAY


	6. The One With The Training

The flashing lights and noise in one of Raphael's fanciest casinos were a great distraction for Magnus who was still uneasy. His skin tingled from all the touches Alexander had laid on him. He hadn't wanted to leave Alec where they had been. That conversation was the most peaceful conversation they'd had since he'd returned. Granted it was only their third time speaking to each other and he did get punched in the face. So maybe not so peaceful. It still hurt. It hurt so good.

"You flexing your jaw there, Magnus?" Raphael found it incredibly funny once Magnus had asked for an ice pack to keep his face from bruising.

Magnus gave an almost besotted sigh as he shifted said ice pack. "He has a mean right hook."

"That's good, great. Means he can protect himself." Raphael pulled a cigarette out and lit it. He blew lazy rings in every exhale. "He should learn how to use a gun, Magnus. Things are about to get really shitty."

"What is Camille even thinking?" Magnus asked. "She can't usurp the hierarchy. There's never been just one faction on top. Too much power gets people killed."

"We all know Camille's never been right in the head." Raphael gestured for something and a waiter brought them a dossier. "We've got people tracking her, and her new crew. She's been setting this up for years."

"Setting what up?" Magnus reached for the files and read through them. "She wants to take out all the heads? That's a suicide mission."

"Not when she's got the upper hand." Raphael countered. "You've been avoiding the Circle for years now, Magnus. You haven't seen her change like I have. She quit the Gambling scene and moved to lower levels. Human trafficking, the fuck kind of sick pleasure do you get form that? And to top it all off, she's practically desensitized. She doesn't care if she gets blood on her hands literally, what matters is she gets what she wants. And what she wants is power."

"How is the Circle still intact?" Magnus wondered. "Has word not gone out about the uprising? Wouldn't a small, starting gang take advantage of all this chaos?"

"I already got multiple patrols in my sector of New York." Raphael shrugged. "So far it's been quiet in Queens."

"We have to figure out a way to Camille's thinking. What method is she using." Magnus wracked his brain. "We have to find out who her associates are."

"You don't think I've tried?" Raphael asked. "She's good at camouflage, Magnus. If she doesn't want to be found, she won't be."

"Then how about I make her want to be found?" Magnus asked, a glint in his eyes.

Raphael saw this and shook his head. "You're risking far too much with your precious pretty boy in the picture. You can't just use yourself as bait just like that."

"Of course I won't do it just like that." Magnus replied curtly. "We'll have to plan it. Make sure every single factor is to our advantage."

"And the Lightwoods?" Raphael pressed. "They're inexperienced, liabilities. Should we lock them up? They'll be safer that way, away from the fight."

"Have you met them? They would never allow that. We'll train them to hold a gun and they'll be fine." Magnus stood up, smoothing down his jacket. "I'll set up something with Asmodeus. Shipping to Bronx will stop. If Camille's going to get her hands on any firearms it won't be because of us."

"What about shipping to Queens?" Raphael asked.

"Doubled." Magnus promised. "Keep those patrols going, add Brooklyn in if you can afford it."

"And what will you do?"

Magnus exhaled deeply, watching as Raphael flicked his cigarette butt away. "Train my husband to kick ass."

Raphael laughed. "Just make sure it's not your ass he's kicking. He seems to be good at it."

"He never holds back." Magnus cupped his jaw.

The pain's gone after two days, and he can smile ever so slightly at Alec and Isabelle. They're both decked out in fitness gear, track bottoms and sleeveless shirts as Magnus lead them into one of Asmodeus' base warehouses.

Izzy was looking around with a guarded expression, her hands bringing her hair up away from her face. "There aren't... any drugs here right now are there, Magnus?"

"Oh no, darling. This particular warehouse is clean." Magnus gestured around them. "It's also soundproof. We won't be disturbed here."

"Great." Izzy inhaled deeply, attempting to sound like herself. "So... what are we doing?"

"I thought hand-to-hand combat would work, but I'm not much of an expert there. I asked Jace to help you and he said he needs equipment. He's picking that up now." Magnus walked and lead them. "Of course since this is in Brooklyn, and it's Asmodeus' sector, this particular warehouse has everything you need to learn how to shoot and not miss."

They stopped in front of a shooting range, dummy targets going as far as five feet to twenty feet away.

Izzy whistled. "This is a huge warehouse. But I doesn't look like one. Is this the only one you have?"

"It's one of the biggest we have." Magnus smiled, then the air turned slightly serious. "If I'm going to teach you to defend yourselves, I swear I'll do it right."

Alec, who had been studiously blending in with the shadows, looked at him for the first time that day. His blue eyes were as trusting as they were when they'd gotten married. Magnus almost crumpled down to the floor. He'd thought he'd never see that look in Alec's eyes again.

Magnus cleared his throat and gave an awkward yet smooth (how'd that happen?) flourish of his hand to the table set up beside them. There was a novelty of firearms as well as a number of knives.

"I'm a confident marksman, I've never missed." Magnus picked one up and clicked off the safety. He cocked it and held it firmly in his grip. "This is a semi-automatic pistol, the Sig Sauer P226. It's known for terminal ballistics and magazine capacity. It's mostly used by those who're adequately experienced. Feeding a gun like this ammunition would mean it takes in the whole round, or else it gets faulty. Until you've managed to assemble your guns and load magazines properly, we'll be keeping away from this one."

Magnus clicked the safety back on then moved on to another gun. "This here is a Colt Anaconda .44 Magnum double-action revolver. It almost always works without any ammunition hitch. However, it does pose an issue with accuracy. It requires a harder trigger pull, and when you're in a, say heated situation, the recoil of this little darling might cost you your life. So we're staying away from this one too."

"This," Magnus said with a miffed expression. "is the Beretta 92A1 in .40 cal, double action and can fire up to 17 rounds. It's one of the 9mm pistols and in my opinion, is too big to do much damage. I'd rather you both use a smaller pistol, it'll be more convenient on your end. Let's stay away from this one."

Magnus put it down, none to gently, and reached for a more compact pistol. "This is my darling, it's a Glock 23. Double action and .40 caliber. It's short, it's ugly, and it's dependable. Very ergonomic, it's designed a hundred percent for functionality and not beauty. And it's also lighter than most because it has a high polymer content. This baby has saved many, many lives."

He continued on to explain the differences between the many other handguns on the table, all twenty of them. He pointed out which parts were what, which models worked best with what type of motive, and which gun could work with which kind of ammunition. There were so many terms and technicalities. One gun was good for this reason and then entirely bad for the next reason. None of them functioned the same, none of them could be held with the same grip. There was a feel to each and every gun.

Izzy seemed to be drinking everything in, her usually happy face serious. She had her hands or her hips, her jaw set firmly.

Alec on the other hand, was getting impatient. He nodded, his arms crossed over his chest. His arms were crossed over his chest, much too tensed. "Is there anything we'll get to try then? It seems like we're staying away from everything that's here."

"Patience." Magnus reached over the table and produced two guns, he smiled at the looks of disbelief in the Lightwood sibling's faces. "We'll start with these."

"Is this a joke?" Alec asked, eyebrow cocked high. He moved the gun's hammer and shot it at Magnus who didn't move an inch. "Nerf guns? Are you serious?"

Magnus picked up the foam dart from the floor before he took hold of his own Nerf gun. It was already prepped and loaded, so he fired one right at Izzy who looked startled. He cocked it again. "Deadly."

He fired another one at Alec who watched it bounce off his arm. He fired again, this time at his chest. He gave an amused sound. "If this were a real battle you'd both be dead right now."

And the onslaught of orange darts began. That's how Jace found them nearly an hour later, with a mess of darts on the warehouse floor. He was bringing in punching equipment, some guys helping with the heavy lifting. They were all staring at the trio, and Magnus bet they looked hilarious. For one thing, he still had a foam dart stuck onto his cheek where Alec had licked at it and Magnus' brain had short circuited.

He didn't lick Magnus, he had licked the dart. But what Magnus wouldn't give to be that dart. Alec's tongue could do wonders. Magnus quickly shook himself back to reality.

From across the warehouse, Jace gave them a disbelieving look, and shook his head as he laughed. "Getting some serious training there."

Magnus shrugged airily. "Relax, I couldn't teach them when they were too tensed. I had to loosen them up, or else they'd never learn. They aren't children, they know this isn't a game."

Jace nodded. "Fair point. I'll take over for now. Izzy! Alec! Let's get some muscles into you!"

Magnus watched as the Lightwood siblings walked away, his eyes training on Alec who ever so slightly, looked back at him over his shoulder.

"I'll get us food." Magnus told him. "Then I'll be right back."

Alec seemed to take this in, before he nodded then got back to walking with a more relaxed gait.

Magnus ordered burgers and fries from a nearby Wendy's. He met the delivery boy a few miles from the warehouse to avoid suspicion, and walked back with food in tow. It did him so good, the fresh air, the time alone. It gave him a moment of peace to think.

The situation as it was right now, was distinctly out of their hands. If anybody decided to attack them, they'd be at a disadvantage. Training? Who trained anyone deliberately in the Circle? You either made progress on your own or you got cut. That's how it usually worked. That's why Magnus knew that Camille had been special. She'd been guided by her family and protected by his family. It was almost liked she'd been groomed to be the ultimate big boss. Queen of the Underground.

Magnus shook his head at the absurdity of it all, he smiled at the few people who strayed at their part of the city. They were ignorant to the dangers that surrounded them. With a power struggle, anyone was fair game. It's not as if nobody knew about them, they had clients in upper class society, they have job requests every few times a week.

They knew they were there but they turned a blind eye to all of it. They got what they wanted, and in the end that was what was important.

Magnus entered the warehouse and deposited food on one of the tables Jace had set up. The warehouse was fairly furnished. You would actually think twice to call it that, Izzy had a point. The inside was soundproofed and had carpet flooring. At one end was the shooting range, and at the other end was the matts and body bags.They were separated by walls, and there was a sort of sleeping area for the tired and weary, air conditioned and fully furnished with beds. There was a fridge outside the sleeping quarters stocked with drinks, and a microwave, and a butane-gas cooker with chairs and a table that served as their kitchen. There was a bathroom with multiple showers and toilets near that.

Worse comes to worse, they could stake out in here for a month and live. It was too fancy to be a warehouse, it was more like a safe house. Magnus hoped it didn't boil down to that. His eyes flitted to the Lightwood siblings, where Jace had Alec on the floor. None of them were complete strangers to self-defense. Maryse and Robert had been smart enough to get them trained.

But they'd never used their skills to hurt or maim like Jace asked them to do. There was hesitation in their eyes, an innate goodness. That's going to get them killed.

Magnus took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. No one was dead yet, and he needed to make a plan. He sent messages to Raphael and Clary. He needed them both to be at the warehouse. He also needed his cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN:** I know shit squat about guns guys. I googled almost everything I put in there. Also, Magnus' family has money so that explains why they have a super secret training camp in Brooklyn, of all places. 
> 
> I've decided to change the rating. I'm sure a lot of you are happy about that XD 
> 
> Alsooooo I couldn't help but imagine Raphael with a super New York-ian accent. Like. That's why I put his faction in Queens. 
> 
> UST times are coming because next chapter Alec catches Magnus dancing. ;) 
> 
> Maybe a little something, soemthing bwhahahahaha. 
> 
> Also, whenever I reply to your comments it's because I've got a new chapter for you :D 
> 
> Also BRUH DID YOU SEE THAT ALEC DIDNT WANT HIM TO LEAVE LIKE. DAMMIT MALEC!
> 
> Out of curiosity, how do my updates look to you guys? Time wise? To me, I upload a chapter in the early morning/late evening. Does it space out between days for you guys like it does for me? Or?


	7. The One With The Sounds

Alec was starting to form a very intimate relationship with the currently mat covered floor of the south wing of the so-called warehouse. They'd been in partial training for almost a week now, and even then, Jace was still perfectly capable of kicking his ass.

"Oomph!" Not that Alec couldn't kick his little brother's ass right back. The brunette was smirking down at Jace, who was looking a little wide eyed. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"If you're referring to how I knew you'd be coming from my left side instead of my right because your bluffing skills are horrible," Alec joked, but he reached a hand out to help him up anyways.

Jace was being a baby about being beaten to the ground, and he remained on the floor, prone like a starfish and staring at the high ceiling. "This is so weird."

"What's weird?" Alec flopped down on the floor himself, letting his head fall last. It didn't look like Jace would be getting up anytime soon.

The blond waved a lazy hand upwards, before it fell back down with a flop. He was gesturing weakly to the training area. "All this."

"You mean it's _not_ normal to have a warehouse as big as a farmhouse in Brooklyn, where you can fire guns and learn self-defense, with nobody being the wiser because it's all soundproof?" Alec was tired. He closed his eyes. "Gosh, Jace. They should give you a Noble Peace Prize."

"I forgot how sarcastic you can get." Jace kicked out at him, but it was so void of energy that it barely grazed him. "Can't say I like it when it's directed at me, but... I'm glad you're starting to sound like yourself again buddy. You've been really withdrawn ever since Magnus came back."

Alec opened one eye to peek at him, then closed it back again. "It's just been... really crazy, okay? I had to wrap my mind around how everyone I loved was part of a thing that went against all my morals. What would Lydia say?"

"She'd end your engagement." Jace snorted. "How is that thing going by the way?"

"She's my friend, Jace." Alec muttered tersely. "She and I aren't a thing. Well, we are each other's back up plan but that's about it."

"Back up plan?"

"Yeah," Alec licked at his lips. "You know, when you're forty and still not married, you get together with a friend for the sake of having companionship."

"Does it count when you're already married?" Jace asked.

Alec gave him a look. "I'm divorced."

"Yeah," Jace rolled his eyes. "In paper maybe. But not where it matters. The Malec is too strong."

"Malec?" Alec echoed.

"You know," James wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "Magnus and Alec. Malec. Izzy tried Almag at first but that didn't sound right at all. Magxander just made you sound like... a chameleon or something."

Alec let out an incredulous laugh and found the energy to weakly ruffle Jace's blond hair. "You both will be the death of me."

"We'd bring you back to life." Jace said confidently. "Hopefully before Magnus flays us alive after he's subdued us with bullets. I'd heard rumors about how great of a shot he is, you know. And I never believed it until I saw it with my own eyes. I can tread easy knowing that."

Alec mulled over what Jace said, and it was true. Magnus was a magnificent marksman. He never missed a target, be it moving or stationary and with either a paper ball, foam dart, or actual bullet. He'd married a dangerous man covered in mystery, and Alec had accepted it even when their relationship was just starting and all he knew was that Magnus liked to keep secrets. Usually a turn off for any other sane individual, but Alec had been young and in love.

He'd met Asmodeus at one point too, but after that never again. He met Magnus' siblings, and they were just like him. Magnetic, eccentric. They doted on Alec when they met him but it had made him feel like some poor fluffy bunny lost in a forest full of wolves. He felt the seven year age gap between them and it made him feel like a child. Especially since Magnus was the youngest, that made all his siblings just the more older than him.

Alec inhaled deeply, his body growing heavier on the blue mats. He'd drifted off in a world of self-pity yet again. How was it that the same person could make him feel a thousand times strong and a thousand times weak at the same time. He cleared this throat, and tried to continue the situation. "You didn't like Magnus when we first got together."

Jace raised his head. "I still don't like him now. I mean, I do a bit. I respect him, if anything. And I was hostile at first because I knew about this world of his. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"And you couldn't tell me about it? You couldn't have helped me understand?"

Jace shook his head. "It wasn't my secret to tell, Alec. He was only doing what he thought was best for you."

"So I heard." Alec sighed. "I'm tired of people looking out for me."

"That's because you don't do it for yourself." Jace kicked at him again. "You're always worried about Maryse, and Robert. And Izzy. And me. And you never let any of us take care of you. Then when Magnus came, you were doted on, cared for. It was an amazing change."

Alec turned away. "I had a right to know."

"Maybe you did." Jace conceded. "But that's in the past, and besides, you know about it now."

"If he'd told me then, we wouldn't have had gotten separated." Alec grumbled, letting a sliver of truth spill out. "We could have made this work."

"Could have, would have." Jace said. "We can't keep ourselves stuck in maybes, Alec. And you didn't need to know at the time. I respect Magnus' decision to keep you out of the picture while he still could. You aren't made for this world."

"What does that mean?" Alec tensed. How were you _made_ for this world? Weren't they conditioning him to survive right now? A traitorous part of his brain was whispering the name of someone who was clearly part of this world, bred for it, groomed for it, and was taking drastic steps to rule it. It started with a C and ended with eel. It fit, she was slimy like the creature.

"Don't get offended," Jace soothed, sensing where his thoughts were going. "I'm just saying that you may act tough, Alec. But you're the one who overfed Chairman Meow so much that he had to go through weight training."

Alec looked at him miffed.

Jace smiled. "You've got a good heart, and a good soul. I don't blame Magnus for trying to keep it that way. You don't deserve to be dragged into all of this."

"Did you two ever think that maybe that was my decision to make?" Alec grumbled, getting up. He had to leave Jace now because his temper was getting the best of him.

He was not a kid, he was twenty-eight. Jace thought he couldn't handle himself, Magnus thought he needed to be protected. He understood that but at the same time it infuriated him. He could stand up for himself, he would not just keel over and die. And he was sick of people telling him that they were just looking out for him. No matter how good it should have made him feel, it made him feel all the more smaller. Like he was the weakest link in their strong chain.

Alec had been making his way to the kitchen for some water but took a sharp turn and strode back to where they'd had punching bags mounted onto the floor. He was too agitated, he'd snap at someone who didn't deserve it if he didn't let some steam out now.

It felt good, to let out his frustrations. Maybe he should invest on a punching bag when this whole thing with Camille was over and he... He what? Would live his life in the crime ring? Live his life pretending all this didn't exist? That he didn't know how to disassemble and assemble a hand gun? That he couldn't tell which trucks delivered drugs and which trucks took away teenagers?

"Is normal even an option for me anymore?" He ground out, head butting the bag with a weak swing of his head.

"Talking to yourself?" A now familiar voice asked.

Alec let out a weary smile as he turned his head. Charles was a friend of Jace in the Circle. They got along well, and if Alec didn't know better, he'd say Jace had asked Charles to keep an eye on him. He saw another of Jace's buddies trailing Izzy wherever she went.

He punched at the bag with a little more force.

Charles gave a whistle. "Someone's angry."

"Frustrated." Alec clarified. "But not angry."

"Anyway I can help with that?" Charles was smiling at him and it reached his brown eyes. His curiously similarly colored brown hair was tied up in a small bun today, and it was odd not seeing it framing his face.

Alec felt a flush running up his neck and cheeks but he was sweaty enough that it didn't call for attention. He had thought Charles looked gorgeous the day they first met, but he wasn't looking into anything right now. Not with everything that was happening. That didn't deter Charles from making his advances, though he did so discretely after making his intentions clear. He was thoughtful that way. "Would you like to talk about whatever it is that's bothering you then?"

"I'm not a very talkative person." Alec offered, going back to his punching.

"I heard it helps." Charles prompted.

Alec looked at him, it was clear that he wasn't going to leave him alone. "I was just thinking... about what happens in your life after you leave all this."

"The Circle?" Charles asked. "Well, I don't plan on leaving anytime soon, but it's easy to make a quiet enough exit. Just pay your dues, claim your wage, don't kill anybody if you can avoid it."

"It's that easy?" Alec said. "Really?"

"Your parents didn't have too much trouble leaving." Charles shrugged. "Of course, they had proper motivation to move as quickly and as cleanly as possible. Others go guns blazing."

Alec licked at his lips. "You heard about that?"

"Everybody knows about the Lightwood-Herondale story." Charles chuckled.

"Even youngsters like you." Alec chuckled.

"Twenty-five is not young." Charles tipped his head. "Besides, I'm taller than you."

"You're the same age as my sister." Alec pointed out. "That makes you a youngster. And there's something about you... It screams, kid."

"I drink from the chalice of eternal youth, you know." Charles teased. "Looking this pretty doesn't come naturally."

"I knew there was something." Alec returned humoring him. He wiped at his sweaty forehead. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"I'll stick around." Charles waved goodbye at him.

Alec didn't look back, not wanting to encourage anything. He grabbed a change of clothes and his toiletries before he made for the communal bathrooms. He meant what he said when he'd turned down Charles at the very beginning, and it was cute that he was still flirting even after being rejected.

Over the years, Alec had learned to accept that guys would hit on him. Because for some reason he seemed to execute an aura of being gay. He couldn't explain it, but they knew. Just like Izzy did. Like some weird sixth sense.

Alec found it ridiculous but he wasn't clamming up every time someone called him pretty. He got used to it after being married to Magnus for three years. The pet names came and in different forms that were sweet and sometimes really weird; Angel, Pretty, Sweets, Muffin, Pancakes, My heart, My love, My forever, Hubby, and the one so very rarely used, Tubbs.

Magnus and he had spent almost three months touring the world during their honeymoon, and at the time there was no caring about their figures. Alec had had a really barely there food belly when Magnus bestowed him the nickname, Tubbs.

Alec smiled wryly. The only way Magnus even knew that blob of fat was there was because he liked licking at Alec so much. Like a cat.

And the similarities didn't stop there. Magnus moved with a definite feline grace. His muscles weren't bulked up like Jace or what was now happening to Alec, but they were sinewy and defined. Easily concealed but definitely there.

They always bulged up so nicely when Magnus was...

"- _Not like you hold me, hold me. Oh baby, love never felt so good. And I doubt if it ever could. Not like you hold me, hold me-"_

... dancing.

**Oh holy mother of God.**

Alec wasn't really a religious person, but he almost felt like getting on his knees to pray. And other things.

The treading, he knew all about that. But it had been years, **_years_** since he'd last seen so much of the bronze skin just out and bare, moving to the music with graceful waves. Large hands with long fingers sliding over taut skin. A voice, cooing to him and anybody else close enough to the bathroom, quiet whispers that called to him.

And the hip gyrating. Controlled, fluid movements. It brought back memories that clawed out of the safe he'd made in his mind. Hot nights on cool sheets, tangled, together as one.

Alec tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but it wasn't working. He couldn't breathe. _He couldn't breathe._ His heart was speeding up so fast he had to place a hand on his chest to make sure it didn't jump out, of course that meant all his things clattered to the floor. Jesus he was twenty-eight and getting weak in the knees.

Magnus spun to face him at the sound of fallen toiletries, eyes wide like a caught kitten bullying the house dog. "Alexander,"

"Uh." Alec stammered. His own eyes were wide as he fought to say something. "I... Uh."

Where was his brain?! Was it vacationing in the Bahamas or something?! The Bahamas... He and Magnus had fun on the beaches there. It was really hard to get the sand out of his- _snap out of it Alec!_

"Uh... Shower." Alec nodded. There. He got something out.

Magnus was smiling at him, it was small and slightly apologetic. "I apologize, I was sure everyone was out getting lunch."

Alec could only shake his head. Lunch? Oh he was hungry alright, his eyes trailed down Magnus' front because the rest of him was still in his track pants. The defined abs and pecs. He had to physically stop himself from licking his lips as he inwardly stared in horror. He was checking Magnus out.  _He was checking Magnus out. And Magnus had seen him checking him out._

A terrible red flush was overtaking Alec's usually chalk white palor. He waved an awkward arm that Magnus would hopefully read as, _'I didn't go with them, I didn't know they were out. I was too busy watching you and thinking stupid things.'_

And maybe Magnus knew him well enough to understand that Alec was turning into a tomato and couldn't help it. He stopped the music trickling from his phone and made his way to one of the shower stalls. "I'm sorry about keeping you waiting. It seems as if the stress was finally catching up to me. I had to dance or I'd explode."

Alec thanked the heavens when a curtain separated him from Magnus and after picking up his stuff (and maybe his jaw) from the floors he hurried into a stall of his own. He turned the water taps in full blast and wondered if he could drown himself via shower.

Of course in his haste, he'd taken the stall right beside Magnus, and his voice reached him despite the torrent of the waters. "Alexander?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

Alec leaned on the stall, his hair matting his forehead, his hand pressed firmly against the wall. Was Magnus like this on the other side? Was he reaching out for him too?

"I don't think I ever got the chance to apologize to you." Magnus continued. "For leaving you in the dark."

Alec tensed. "Did Jace speak to you?"

"No." Magnus chuckled weakly. "I've been doing some thinking. And I realized, that it was quite selfish of me to keep you ignorant. I thought... I thought I could protect you. I didn't want to be a burden."

Alec exhaled. "Magnus, I don't know why you would ever think that way."

"Don't you?" Magnus asked. "Think that way I mean? You filed for a divorce after I told you that there was nothing going on between me and Camille. I know how you think, darling, and you didn't do that because you were jealous. You did that because you were feeling unsure of yourself."

Alec gave an indescribable noise as he fought the urge to climb into Magnus' stall. He turned off his shower, not needing the distraction. "Do you blame me? I thought we both needed time. I chained you too soon."

"I am not a pet bird, Alexander. I am your husband." Magnus caught himself. "Was your husband. If I needed time away from you, I would have asked for it. I knew you wouldn't deny me that. Did you not know me at all? Did you not _trust my feelings_?"

"I couldn't help it, okay?" Alec groaned. "You married me, a twenty year old something when you had people like her! People who were made for you and this world."

"As far as I'm concerned, Alexander, _you are the only one_ made for me." Magnus' voice grew quiet. "Camille is my friend. I loved her. But I have very few friends. And fewer people that I really love. Alexander, you were the only person who made my heart beat so fast I thought I was dying. You made me smile so much that my cheeks ached."

"They always said I was a comedian." Alec grumbled hoping to lighten the mood. He wasn't sure that this was something he could listen to.

"I _fought_ for you."

Alec stilled.

"I fought for you just as much as you fought for me. For us, because I loved you. I **still** do."

Alec was trembling in his stall m. The weight of those words hit him so bad he had to catch himself.

"Magnus," Alec tried to say something, but nothing was coming out.

The half-Indonesian man could see that, hear it in the way his voice trembled. "I never stopped. It pains me to see you everyday and not get to hold you, Alec. I keep my distance because I don't have the right to your heart."

Alec shook his head, then stopped himself. Why was he shaking his head?

"I know that it was my fault for keeping too many secrets," a beat. "But if you'll allow me, I would like to court you a second time."

Alec's heart was running a marathon.

" _Please_ be mine again."

The shower in Magnus' stall closed, and Alec's whisper floated through the quiet.

"Okay." 

He was still so weak. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN:** Okay how awkward was that? How do you describe dancing?? Like. Jeebus. 
> 
> ALSO I KNOW I KNOW GUYS. ALEC SAID OKAY?! HOW IS THIS MAKING MAGNUS SUFFER?! 
> 
> It's been tough for Magnus too, plus Alec obviously chewed him out about it. It's just easier for Magnus to hide he's hurting. 
> 
> Plus, just because Alec agreed to being courted again doesn't necessarily mean they're back to being lovey dovey. They're gonna take this 18th century slow. Awkward touching, testing boundaries. It'll be especially hard on Magnus because all he wants to do is hug Alec and never let go. 
> 
> See, he is in pain XD 
> 
> I'm really hoping to finish this soon guys since I just got the PDFs for my incoming subjects and they're a LOT to take in. Once school starts I'll be back on a hiatus because that scholarship isn't gonna earn itself OTL. 
> 
> BEAR WITH ME! 
> 
> ALSO 3.5k words for this chapter. I'm so happy.


	8. The One With The Appearances

Magnus walked around the empty shop with an almost visible skip in his steps. The shop keeper had left them to pick, she was used to them by now. He's been coming back and forth all week long. Now, he passed the different beauties, all very vibrant, all very gorgeous. He simply couldn't decide. There were too many, all with very lovely meanings. He had wanted blue roses, but none of them were the exact same shade as dear Alec's blue, blue eyes. He was basing it off of them because he very nearly waxed poetic about them every single day.

He hadn't been imagining it, that look of trust, that look of love that was slowly building up since the week they'd started trying again. Alexander was warming up to him, and it sent happy little shivers up and down Magnus' spine.

"I thought you said his sister called him a cologne-man?" His dear old friend Catarina watched him with his pacing, his hands touching flowers as he went and she was clearly not amused. "Magnus, it's great to see you so happy, but I did not come out of the clinic to watch you be picky with flowers."

"Technically he hasn't even been picking any flowers. Not today at least." Ragnor, oh dear Ragnor, was snipping away at some different colored roses. He placed them in a tall vase with water before reaching out for another long-stemmed rose.

"What do you even plan to do with those poor things?" Magnus took their jibes in stride. "I don't see why I have to rush through this. Alexander doesn't usually get flowers, you're right, and so I think that this requires much thinking so that I can get it absolutely perfect."

"I think he'd appreciate anything as long as it came from you." Catarina pursed her lips. "That boy has gained my respect for giving you a second chance, and for trying to understand the world you're a part of."

Magnus beamed at her. "Darling, I knew you cared about me!"

"Did it seem that way?" Catarina asked, her bluebell eyes widening in faux surprise.

"Despite the circumstances, I will not be deterred to say how I've missed you both." Magnus told them honestly.

"You were in London before you came here, Magnus, seeking advice that you could have given yourself." Ragnor rolled pretty brown eyes so dark they were nearly black.

Magnus took in the somber expressions on both his friends for a moment before giving up on being chipper. He picked up a flower and brandished it around like a flag of surrender. "Oh, all right! You two are being so negative I can feel these poor tulips just about wilting!"

"We're not trying to be pessimistic, love." Ragnor told him as he carefully removed the thorns on the roses he had picked. "It's just that there's trouble going in The Circle, and I had to fly here to make sure that you weren't doing anything stupid."

"Your young husband..." Catarina said, "how is he adjusting to what's happening around him? The guns? The fighting?"

"He's taking it all in stride." Magnus sobered up at the mention of the situation. He gazed steadily at his friends. "Alec and his family are no strangers to guns or violence. His little brother was killed in a break in, if you could please recall. I didn't marry him because he had a background, but I did marry him and I know that he's more than capable of keeping steady."

"Yes, he's always been the dependable sort." Ragnor agreed. "And I'm happy that you are happy, and I could give you all the best friend gushing that you may want to hear. However, I for one do not see this as the time to de-age back to seventeen and go on first dates, with flowers, and chocolates- stop looking at me like I'd just cursed your first born child, I'm only looking out for you, you absolute pillock and there are bigger things at hand!"

Catarina sent them both strained smiles. "Magnus, you know we truly are happy that you're working things out, but this is not a game. You can't afford to be distracted by your happiness. Your strength could become your weakness. Someone could die at the end of this charade of a power struggle, we all know what Camille wants."

"Oh do you?"

Magnus felt his heart fall low into the pit of his stomach. He turned, very slowly, from where he was, to cautiously face the open doorway with an incredulous stare. And there stood Camille in all her five foot six glory. "What are you doing here?"

"Now, now Magnus." She tilted her head a bit, ponytail falling off her shoulder in controlled and precise movements. Her eyes shimmered with a gleam that could border insanity and it put the rest of the occupants in the room on edge. "We're all friends here."

Ragnor wasn't one to be cowed, he went back to snipping at the many roses still left in his vicinity. "Friends, you always did use the term so loosely."

Camille let out a giggle, her hand flying to cover her mouth with grace that came from practice. She gave them an apologetic face. "You must understand that we couldn't be sipping mimosas and traveling the world together because I have many, many things to do. We can't all run and hide like little cowards on holiday."

"Better a coward than an insane figure pressed for power." Catarina gave her a smile that dropped with venom. "Hello, Camille. How's killing innocents, jumping ships, and taking over factions going for you?"

"Oh, is it not obvious?" Camille turned to her, eyebrows raised. "I'm leading one of the biggest factions in New York. They're willing to go with what I have planned, because they've seen success in me and support me. It won't be long now, you'll all be answering to me."

"Oh dear," Ragnor made a sound of disgust. "And do you really believe that they support you? The human trafficking sector of The Circle operates in dynasties. They think you're useful now but just you wait missy, they'll be feeding you to the sharks the moment your usefulness is gone. Ugh, support. You're being blinded by your illusions, and I'd rather die than be lead by a madwoman like you."

"Die?" Camille's smile dropped, but it was still there, in her green eyes. A manic gleam. "That can be arranged."

"Your threats aren't necessary Camille." Magnus stepped closer to her, fiddling with his suit jacket. His hand grazed the Glock he always kept on his person. "What are you doing here and what do you want?"

"I already told you Magnus, you aren't stupid. I want power." Camille shrugged her thin shoulders. "Gambling corrupts people but they can get out of it so easily. I needed a challenge, bigger than just casinos and money."

"Rafael has been doing a good job with his faction." Magnus said. "I do not appreciate your jealous slurs for being kicked out of your family's business."

"Kicked out?" Camille echoed. "Oh please, I left that silly little play land because it was starting to get just a tad bit dull. You know all about that, wouldn't you Magnus? I heard that you're once again attaching yourself to that darling brat. Pray tell why?"

"You wouldn't know what to do with love and affection if it bit you in the arse, would you Camille?" Ragnor cut in. "You've manipulated Magnus like a pawn far too many times for it to still work. You've lost your chances with him, because you had zero from the start."

Camille went quiet.

"I suggest that you go back to your little faction, and just leave well enough alone. What do you get from hounding Magnus and Alec? Isn't it just hurting you more? Isn't Magnus your friend?" Catarina pressed. "Why can't you just keep the Circle between Circle members? You're ruining lives."

"Like you all ruined mine?!" Camille snapped. Her lip was trembling, all smiles erased from her face. She inhaled deeply before looking up, and her smiles were back tenfold.

It was starting to get really unnerving.

"I'm giving you all a fair warning." Camille murmured lowly. "You aren't the only ones with connections to artillery. Dearest Uncle still loves me, maybe more than he loves you. Cutting off my supplies isn't going to stop me from tearing you apart! Starting from that pretty boy of yours."

Magnus froze in his skin. He glared at Camille. "Get out."

"As you wish," Camille waved her hand, delicate fingers in the air. "Good luck figuring out how to get to your little warehouse before it gets blown to bits!"

Magnus watched her go, he would not show fear while she could see it. Her blond hair flicked as she turned the corner and disappeared into a black car. Magnus then spun on his heel and stared at Catarina with horror.

The blond shook her head. "She's bluffing, Magnus. Don't let what she's saying get to you. At least we know for sure that she's gone off the rocks."

"Completely mental, I'm telling you." Ragnor's snipping resounded anew. "No one should be smiling that widely or falsely. It sent shivers up and down my spine. And I wasn't as young as I used to be, you know. These bones are delicate."

Magnus smiled bemusedly as he pulled out his phone. The dry humor was clearly a distraction as he tried to get in contact with Alec, Jace, Izzy, anybody stationary at the warehouse. "Pick up, pick up."

Several different numbers. He glanced up at his friends, eyes lingering at Catarina who stared right back, "None of them are answering. Why the hell wouldn't you answer? That's what phones are for!"

The blond shook her head but followed him outside of the shop. Ragnor watched them go then looked at the few roses he hadn't been able to cut. He pulled out his wallet, dropped a wad of money on the table, picked up his vase before going after them in a brisk walk, because a gentleman did not run.

Catarina drove through Brooklyn, swerving through traffic and pulling up some ways outside the warehouse thanks to Magnus' tense directions. It was quiet, deathly so. For safety reason, they wouldn't let Magnus out of the car until they were sure that it was safe.

Magnus grit his teeth but tried calling Alec again. He didn't like this. He'd never felt this worried before. It rang once, twice. "Alexand-?"

A fist knocked delicately on the window in his side of the car and if Magnus had been a lesser man, he'd have shrieked like a little girl as he stared at a face that looked almost like him.

"Bugger." Ragnor let his head fall back against the seat where he say shotgun. "I didn't know they were in town."

"Apparently neither did Magnus." Catarina unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car, startling Magnus out of shock.

He scrambled to keep her from getting out. "What are you doing? Catarina get your behind back in here!"

But the blond didn't listen, she met the familiar face with open arms and a laugh building at the back of her throat. "Mirabile!"

"Good Lord, Catarina! You do not look like you've aged at all! Can't say the same about those two toddlers in the car there. Too chicken to come out?"

Magnus groaned and slumped in his seat wanting to disappear. No wonder he had felt a deathly chill. He stepped out of the car and stared hard at Mirabile, taking in her tan skin and warm brown eyes.

"Hello little brother," Mirabile smiled at him, all teeth with sharp fangs. "Where's my hug?"

Magnus gave her a look but stepped up to her anyways. "I cannot believe that you're here."

"Well believe it because I am." Mirabile laughed and tucked a lock of jet black hair behind her ear. "And I'm not the only one."

Magnus groaned and leaned heavily on his forty year old sister. At forty she looked thirty. It was unsettling. "Let me guess, beautiful and helmet are here?"

"Oh you know it, oh great one. Father doesn't send just one of us. Besides, this is a matter of family. Camille may be his goddaughter, but you are our brother." Mirabile looped their arms together and pat his shoulder. "Now, your husband has been very valiant, refusing to give in to our threats. I don't think he recognizes our voices because we put a blind fold on him."

"Blindfold?" Magnus hurried, taking large steps forcing Mirabile to trip after him.

When he got into the training area, he could see why no one was answering their phones. They were all tied up and blindfolded, except for Jace, who was free.

"About time." The blond said, breaking the silence.

Izzy was struggling in her bonds. "Jace? What happened? Why are you free?"

"I wasn't tied up at all Izzy," Jace moved to undo their ropes and blindfolds. "Well, I was for a minute but I got out of it real quickly."

"What the hell?" Izzy proceeded to beat her brother up when her limbs were free.

Magnus paid them no mind and walked straight up to Alec. He took the blindfold off first, breath catching as the pale lids fluttered open to reveal dazzling blue eyes. "Magnus?"

"Hello Angel," he then got to work on the ropes. "Are you alright?"

"Fine?" Alec seemed to be taking in what was around him. His eyes settled on Mirable, and the two others who had joined her and he choked on his on spit. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes!" The man on Mirable's left, if you could call him a man, did a funny sashay as he made his way to Alec. His black hair in tousled waves. "Nice to see you again, Alec. The years have been kind to you."

"Lus..." Alec stammered. He watched as Lus flounced, quite literally, to Izzy and apologized for the scare. He tried to take a deep breath. "What...? I cannot even... What's going on?"

"He's still so cute, even after all these years." The woman on Mirabile's right cackled, throwing an arm over the shorter woman's shoulder. "Honestly, Alec if Magnus didn't like you so much, I would have asked you to marry me."

"Try and die, Galea." Magnus snapped then faced Alec. "I'm sorry. My father sent them. I didn't know about it and I didn't know that they would tie you up. Did they hurt you?"

"No." Alec shook his head, then he looked around. "But Clary and Simon, they went out for food and haven't come back."

"Don't worry about the biscuit and her little friend." Galea waved a dismissive hand. "I told them to take their time."

"Where did Clary get that sidekick?" Mirabile's nose wrinkled delicately. "She could do better."

"He's one of Raphael's." Magnus answered.

"Oh." Lus' eyes narrowed. "That closes it then."

"Closes what?" Jace asked.

"The matter of whether or not Camille truly intends to take over the Circle." Lus rolled his green eyes. "Daddy's gonna be so pissed."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN:** This story is literally becoming more ridiculous by the second. But that's what you get when you have guns and drugs and human trafficking. Everything and anything can happen. 
> 
> It's canon that Magnus has siblings but they were never introduced, I think. I took advantage of that and made three bwhahahahaha;
> 
> Magnus means great in Latin  
> Mirabile means magnificent in Latin pronounced Me-rah-belle.  
> Bellus means beautiful in Latin and is shortened to Lus  
> Galea means helmet or in this case strong headed in Latin pronounced Gah-Leah
> 
> They aren't very important guys, just needed a messenger from Asmodeus and I couldn't resist people making Magnus all flustered. Siblings. You love to hate em. 
> 
> I'm torn with the direction this thing is going too. I don't wanna just give you an abrupt ending but with the way I'm feeling about writing it just might happen. Until it does though I'll try to keep on making decent chapters.


	9. The One With The Bonding

Alec was hoping against hope that the ground would swallow him already. For what could possibly be the worst hours of his life (not counting the few he'd spent desperate and mad at Magnus when he saw him kissing Camille, also not counting the divorce, or seeing him again after years of separation- or any sad memory with Magnus in general because those hurt like hell swallowed him then spat him back out just to do it all over again), Alec had been tied up and gagged by his husband's siblings and not in a sexual way, but a really heart-clenching way that made him fear for not his life, but Jace and Izzy's.

He didn't know if he was more relieved or scared shitless to see Magnus when the blindfold was off. It was just so disconcerting to see four identical faces, leisurely staring at you while the topic of discussion was the murderous intent of an apparent madwoman.

"She's pulling the Gambling faction apart. She has supporters there who don't squeal easily even under pressure. It's not like Raphael can weed out the rats so easily. Combing them out will cost us time." Lus waved an exaggerated hand. "Daddy won't give out, but that doesn't mean that those he supply stock to won't act as an intermediate source."

"Let them try." Magnus purred menacingly. "This is a matter of loyalty. If they're going to side with Camille then they've made us their enemy."

"It's so interesting to see you so worked up." Galea clapped her hands then rolled her eyes at the glare thrown her way. "Oh come on, Magnus. You've always wanted to live a life separate of the family. Who knew that it would take an uprising to get you involved. I sure as hell didn't."

"It's more than just an uprising." Mirabile countered, the wisdom in her age showing. "This might even be a personal matter."

Alec felt almost all the eyes in the room land on him, and he kept his own gaze on the floor. "I don't have any grudges against her."

"But she has a big one on you." Lus tilted his head to look at his older brother. "What's say you, Magnus? Do you really believe that this is just about who's ruling the Underground?"

Magnus was tense, staring out the window with his eyebrows nearly meeting at the center of his forehead. It was hard to read how he was feeling exactly. There was a frigid aura around him, his shoulders pulled back and his head resting on a clenched fist so white from how hard of a pressure he was putting on it. Finally he replied with a very solemn, "No."

A beat.

"We rushed to the warehouse because Camille decided to pay us a visit. She knows about our operations here, which means-."

"Means we have a rat." Jace ground out. "What do you want to do?"

"Find it, of course." Magnus said airily.

"And then?"

"Make it squeak." Magnus' shoulders were still stiff. "Contact Raphael and get him in the know. It could be one of his."

"Ooh, I missed Raphael." Galea stood up from her seat and fluffed her hair. "I'll go see him and give the news myself."

"He's taken." Magnus called after her absentmindedly.

"I can still appreciate the view." She replied as she stalked out, then she paused and turned to Isabelle. "Would you like to come with me? It'll be a lonely drive to Queens."

"Me?" Isabelle's eyebrows rose but she stood up anyways.

"Fill me in on all the stupid things our brothers are doing?" Galea implored as they made their way out.

"Oh, it won't be a long enough drive for that!"

"We'll make do."

Alec felt his lips pull up a bit, even if he'd just been called stupid. This was something he'd liked about Galea when he'd initially met them. Her name suited her so well, hard-headed and headstrong. She and Isabelle were alike, and it made him sad sometimes that they couldn't become better friends.

"You haven't shared everything with them, Magnus." Ragnor cut into Alec's thoughts.

Gold met blue, Alec could feel his blood freezing in his body as he was silenced with such intensity. They were guarded and yet also searching. Guarding what? Searching for what? His throat was dry, but he swallowed anyways, that invisible lump making it difficult. He nodded his head, not sure why.

"No more secrets."

Magnus continued to stare at him, he looked away, then back again. He seemed to steel his nerves, before nodding. "No more secrets."

Alec smiled.

"Camille warned me that you were her primary objective on her quest for power." Magnus began. "It seems she holds you responsible for pulling me out of the Circle."

"What?" Jace snapped. "That wasn't his decision, it was yours."

"I believe I know that, Jonathan." Magnus replied calmly. "It is Camille who is blinded by hate and a thirst for vengeance."

"From me." Alec mumbled a bit numb. "That's... That's..."

"The most idiotic thing you could ever hope to hear this evening?" Ragnor supplied as he toyed with a vase of flowers. Where did he get that?

"Yes." Alec shook his head. "What you're telling me is that we've got a madwoman with the means to kill people searching for war in the world of crime and drugs because I pulled out her best friend-lover-whatever it is that Magnus is to her?"

"Yes." Magnus winced.

Alec gave him a leveled gaze. "She loves you."

"Alexander." Magnus shook his head. "Camille does not know how to love. She's as cold as ice. Vodka runs through her veins. It's a gambler's favorite."

"Then what's driving her to these measures? She's risking war!"

"Infatuation? Regret? Insanity?" Magnus stood and reached for Alec, who didn't resist. "I can't speak in her stead, Angel. She's got a wire or two loose in that pretty little head of hers."

"You think her head's pretty?" Lus cut in and Magnus gave him an unimpressed look. "Your words, big brother not mine."

Alec couldn't help it, a chuckle left his lips despite the craziness of the situation. Magnus looked back at him like he grew another head.

"Sorry." Alec said.

Magnus' eyes seemed to soften. "Don't. Don't be sorry. Your laugh... I've missed it dearly."

Alec paused, a flush creeping into his neck and cheeks. He averted his eyes. Through the course of the weeks leading up to now, he and Magnus had been spending more time together. Mostly talking, sometimes not even doing anything. He'd been reacquainted with Chairman Meow and introduced to Church, who took to him once Alec fed him fish from last night's dinner. They had started off rocky, but it was going smoother despite the current circumstances.

"Okay, I'm out." Jace moved out of the room and Lus followed him, asking him about the current operations in the warehouse.

Maribile reached for Ragnor "Why don't we go visit Catarina at the kitchen? I bet you've all been living on take away these past few weeks Let's help her with that tart she's making and maybe a dinner spread?"

"A home cooked meal." Ragnor drawled. "It's quite the novelty here."

Alec watched them all leave the sleeping quarters where they'd migrated to have their talk. It was the deepest part of the warehouse, most secured with a small trap door under the sixth bed that lead underground then outside to the parking lot.

The moment they were alone, tension rose. Magnus had taken five long strides to reach him, taking his hands and bringing them close.

"Never you mind what that crazy lady wants, Alec. You mean more to me than anything this world could even think of offering. We'll end this without bloodshed, all Camille truly wants is fifteen minutes of fame."

Alec eased into Magnus' embrace. "It just seems so bizarre. All this tension, all this fear."

"She was raised in a world were neither were bad. She's been desensitized, she's no longer human."

"She really wants my blood, huh?" Alec mumbled wistfully.

"She's not getting a single drop." Magnus vowed. "She'll lose a pint of hers before she'll get to lay her hands on you."

"Magnus," A beat. "I'm a little glad that you and I were separated."

Magnus gave an inquiring noise, Alec almost wanted to check if it was Chairman Meow who made it.

"It's just, I don't know how my younger self would have reacted to all this. I would have probably run away, to my parents. But then I wouldn't know about their involvement and I'd be stuck even deeper in this mess."

"You will never be deep in this mess, Alexander. Not if I can help it." Magnus moved to bury his face into Alec's hair.

But Alec moved back. "Magnus. You can't keep me out of this just because you don't want me to get hurt. My involvement is inevitable, Jace is still part of this world even if my parents have find a way out. I would have gone in, I would have faced off with Camille, or heck I would have faced off even with you."

Magnus' eyes softened.

Alec raised a brow. "What did I say?"

"Nothing," Magnus gave a soft shake of his head. "Everything."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Just that," Magnus licked his lips. "The way you said it, it was almost as if you also meant our meeting would be inevitable. Even if I hadn't met you all those years ago, I'd still meet you. And even if I'd let you go all those years ago, you and I would cross paths again."

"It's like destiny, isn't it?" Alec chuckled. "I'm sorry, that was sappy."

"I love you so much Alexander." Magnus breathed out.

Alec froze, then he pressed his face into Magnus' shoulder. "I love you too. I never stopped."

"Not even for a second." Magnus promised. His lips sought Alec's with a slow passionate burning.

A shiver wrecked its way down Alec's spine, his hands grabbing fistfuls of Magnus' sparkly shirt.

He returned the kisses with the same degree of slowness, same amount of patience. His hands moved higher, twining in Magnus' hair, ruining what was previously so impeccably perfect.

Magnus kissed the smile on his lips, pressing more to his face, his neck as he lead him from the wall to one of the beds. It groaned on their doubled weight, as they settled on it heavily, wary of its small size.

Their eyes met for a moment, communicating in a way words would never be able to do for them. Alec rarely spoke his feelings, it just wasn't in his nature. Magnus understood that, his heart beating out for him. He reached for Alec's hand, pressing it on his chest.

"Fast and slow, at the same time." He breathed, taking in the gentle flutter of Alec's eyelashes as nostalgia hit them both to that very first time they had kissed. And to that very last time they had seen each other for the finalization of their divorce. "You are the only person, who can make my heart go this crazy."

Alec let his hand stay there on Magnus' chest, his own falling into the same easy rhythm. "I'm sorry."

"Alexander."

"Shush." Alec pressed his face into Magnus' chest as they laid side by side, before he mustered up some bravery and pulled back to look him in the eye. "I should have had more faith in us. I should have believed we could conquer anything. I kept trying to do the right thing, thinking it would be okay to hurt if it meant doing what was best for you."

Magnus was silent.

Alec's hand moved up north, gently yet shakily passing Magnus' arm,  
his chest, then finally resting on his cheek. "I was being selfish. And stupid. I should have known you could decide for yourself. I just... I didn't want you to ever regret choosing me."

"Oh Alexander." Magnus reveled in Alec's touch, attempting to worm his way into Alec's chest, their positions on the bed changing with Alec holding onto him, Magnus' feet curling yet still poking out at the bed's edge.

He said nothing and just laid there with him in the silence. He wanted to savor the moment. Alec understood that. It was because he meant what he said and he only said what he meant.

"I'm not sorry we spent time apart." Magnus confessed. "I'm more sorry I can't help you see that your fears are for nothing."

Alec mulled over the words. "I've just got so much to lose."

"Much. But it's not everything." Magnus nestled deeper into Alec's chest, as if he wasn't pressed close enough already. "You will always have me. You could never lose me even if you wanted to."

"But I did lose you." Alec said. "The divorce-."

"Was a break." Magnus supplied. "You and I were just on a break. Couples do that. That doesn't necessarily mean I wouldn't have flown half across the world to see you if you wanted me, if you would have me."

Alec's eyes closed, his defenses falling down. "Twelve times."

"Hmmm?"

"I almost called you twelve times."

Magnus' head popped up so fast it was almost comical. Alec held back a laugh. "What kept you?"

"My pride?" Alec threw out. "I asked for that divorce. I couldn't just call you out of the blue especially since I had zero contact from you. I didn't want to interrupt what I was sure was a peaceful life."

"It was a horrible life. A quiet life." Magnus pouted but settled back on Alec. "I would have dropped everything just to hear your voice."

"Hmm." Alec let his fingers travel back to his hair. "Do you have our wedding video?"

"Yes." Alec felt the small smile against his neck. "I have multiple copies, my siblings gave me theirs when the divorce came through."

"I don't have a copy." Alec sighed. "Sometimes I wish I could go back and watch it."

"Why just watch?" Magnus teased. "When this is all over and we work everything out, let's start over."

"Aren't we already?" Alec blinked.

Magnus raised his head. "You know what I mean."

Alec's eyebrows rose. "Do I?"

"Alexander," Magnus chided just as equally playful. "Marry me again."

"Okay." Alec cast his eyes down. A brilliant smile lit up his face, even with an effort to contain his happiness. He let out a laugh that was breathless. "This is ridiculous."

"Is it really?" Magnus implored. He shifted so he was lying prone, supporting himself on his elbows and resting his chin on Alec's chest. "It's not like I want to be away from you now that we can be together again."  
  
"What happened to baby steps?" Alec leaned back into the pillows. "I thought you'd want us to take things slowly again. Didn't we make a mistake of rushing things when we started before?"

"Well," Magnus thought on it for a minute. "I am a firm believer of the saying one never knows what one has until the time comes that one loses it. I've already come to know the feeling of a life without you. I don't quite like it, I'm not sure about you."

"I hated the feeling." Alec confessed. "But do we have to label everything? Husband. What is a husband? What bond does this hus have?"

Magnus gave him a playful pinch. "You're jokes have gotten worse."

"My jokes are hilarious and you know it." Alec gave him a heartfelt eye roll. "Even if we hadn't been together, I'd never been with anyone else but you. Not in body and not in mind."

"Not in spirit and not in soul." Magnus followed after. He reached for Alec's hands and twined them together. "I so did love our vows, Alexander. Your mother has delightful taste."

"I wonder sometimes." Alec shook his head. Then he brought his gaze back to Magnus, holding those golden eyes locked with his own. "You and I feel the same though? We don't need to get married right away?"

"I don't see any reason not to." Magnus answered. "I want you to have my name again. I love hearing Alexander Gideon Bane. It fits."

"But what if we have problems again?"

"We see a guidance counsellor. We spend the night away from home. We take vacations. Separate or otherwise. We don't hide from each other. We don't pretend that everything is okay." Magnus paused then sent him a cheeky smile. "We've never been very good at that."

"You don't usually humor me or my pride." Alec grumbled. "Being with you is such a humbling experience."

"The feeling is mutual, Angel." Magnus leaned down for another kiss, which Alec returned.

"So terribly sorry to interrupt." There was a knock on the door.

Alec's face flushed and he pressed it into Magnus' chest who remained on top of him despite the intrusion.

"What do you want Lus?" Magnus drawled.

"Your friend Raphael called," Alec tensed in Magnus' arms. "They've reached Queens safe and sound."

"Good." Magnus got off of Alec and stood, keeping a hand out to steady the brunette who followed suite. "Any other messages?"

"They found the rat." Lus smirked, his arms crossed over his chest. "If I may say, Alec. You look quite adorable with kissed lips. It's a look you should wear often."

"Quiet you." Magnus warned. "Will you tell me more about the rat or must I sick my husband on you?"

"By all means, intents, and purposes." Lus teased and laughed at the bright flush on Alec'a pale face.

"You've had your fun." Alec scowled. "The rat?"

"Okay, fine." Lus sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Your sister had quite a reaction on the phone. She seems to know the poor bastard."

"A name, Bellus." Magnus snapped, patience thin.

Lus' tan cheeks flushed red and Alec visibly perked up. Sweet revenge. "I hate it when you use my full name!"

"Then give me another name to fixate on." Magnus supplied helpfully.

Lus stared at him woodenly. "Meliorn."

Alec felt his small moment of victory wash down his legs and out of his body. He shook his head. "Surely not that Meliorn. Not Izzy's fiancé."

Magnus turned to him, hands on his shoulders. "There might have been something I'd neglected to inform you about."

Alec stared at him like a fish. "I thought you said no more secrets."

Magnus winced, "Angel, this one I hadn't intended to hide. I thought it completely irrelevant and thus forgot about it altogether."

"Elaborate." Alec demanded.

"Meliorn used to be involved with the Circle's most dangerous faction. It's current leader has been overthrown by an outsider." Magnus explained.

Alec's blue was widened in understanding. "Camille."

"Yes." Magnus nodded. "We didn't know Meliorn was getting intel. I forgot that he was engaged to darling Isabelle."

Alec seemed to be processing the news very slowly. Then he blinked and his resolve solidified. "I'm gonna kill them."

"What?" Magnus startled. "Who?"

"My parents."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So it's been an awfully long while. I have no excuses other than life. My midterm examinations have just finished and I've adjusted to third year in MLS. 
> 
> I'm hoping to be able to update more often with my newfound adjustment. 
> 
> We got fluff in this chapter! And plot! I almost had some smut in it too but personal reasons kept me from it. Also, I think it's too soon. The reunion will be epic guys (hopefully since my track record of lemon writing include three awkwardly immature lemons written when I was fourteen). 
> 
> How's everybody doing? I miss you all. :) 
> 
> Nique

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN** : So guess who just so recently sunk into Shadowhunter-hell? Specifically Malec hell? Shout out to my friend Clarissa for introducing me to them! Let's be trash together. 
> 
>  
> 
> Nique


End file.
